David's back!
by LilManiac
Summary: Sequel to my 1st story, Jades Secret. The Crayak has found a loophole, and now David's back. And he's out for revenge! (R&R please) COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, i'm back!**

**I hope you liked my first one, because i think this one might be even better. I'll try to keep it true to the Animorphs form, but i might need you guys to help me. Anyway, here goes........**

--**-----------------Prologue--------------**

Over the threads of time and space, the being called Crayak laughed. He had discovered something, something he had overlooked many times before. Now it was clear to him.

_Stupid fool. You are not the only one who can do that..._

The Ellimist saw it too. But there was nothing he could do now. He had set the wheels in motion, and all he could do watch as the Crayak went through with his destructive plan...

**--------------------------------------BREAK-------------------------------------------------------**

On the rat island, a lone rat was by the waters, licking its forepaws. It had just had one of the most satisfying meals it had gotten in almost three weeks. It then took a small drink from the river, turning and waddling off to its burrow.

This rat had two minds within it, yet the other had given up fighting, and had receded back so that the rat mind could take over. This other mind of course, was David.

He had given up the fight completely. He thought he had the Animorphs, until he found out they actually had _him_. They had forced him to become this disgusting creature, and then flown him to the rat island to die.

(Why bother?) He thought (There's nothing to live for...)

But on that day, there was. All of a sudden the rat wasn't walking over debris, but a red carpet. At that moment, David took over.

(What? Am I dead) he looked at his little pink claws (No. If I were, then... then at least I'd be...)

YOU ARE NOT DEAD, came a booming voice, and he looked up to see where the voice had come from.

All he could see for sure was a giant red eye. It stared down at him as he quivered. The thing was sitting on what looked like a throne, and he couldn't tell if it was made of living flesh or machine.

The rat brain screamed _run!_ But David was frozen in terror.

The voice then subsided to sound almost human.

"I have a proposition for you, David the rat"

(A... you know who I am?) He asked, jumping about three feet in the air as something that looked like a dried prune mixed with a dinosaur stepped out of the shadows beside the creature.

"Yes, we do" Spoke the smaller creature.

(W-well, what is it?) he asked softly.

"We will return your morphing power, _if_..." The prune thing hesitated.

(If what?)

"If you take out a little... problem we've been having" he clicked two of his ugly nailed fingers together, and seconds later David felt... different.

He could see and... he looked down at his body. Yes! _His_ body! He was himself again! He laughed and almost cried with relief.

"I'm me again!"

"No, not quite. The body you have, is only a morph. You're still a rat. Unless..."

"Unless I trap myself in this body again? But... they'll catch me for sure! The Yeerks, or those stupid..."

"Animorphs? Ah, yes, we know about them"

"You do?"

"And that is why we've offered you an ultimatum. You get your morphing power back, if you help us destroy the Animorphs. And we know just how to do it..."

"This will be beneficial to you as well. It may allow you to stay human, yet keep your power of change" the bigger one spoke up, its eye still focused on David.

"And how do I do that? They changed me into a... a... _rat_ the last time!"

"No, there's one more, and she is not like the others..."

"Huh? What do I have to do to her then?"

"Kill her. Kill the girl named Jade..."


	2. Close call

**Just a quick note;**

**Wraithlord42; **i think you might have gotten me confused with Lady Alionae. My character's name is Jade, not Mary-Sue

Disclaimer; i don't own Animorphs, but i do own Jade, Amanda, Ithiell, Robert, Rtaia, Lowri, Talia, and the Chanaiben and Terinan races. And Jades family of course.

**This chappie kind of jumps right into the action. Anyway, here goes...**

My name is Jade.

And right now I was in one of the most frightening places I'd ever been.

It was dark, noisy, and crowded.

It was a party.

Now, I'm not the one to diss a party or anything, but I had only been here for five months and I still wasn't really used to 'American culture'. This girl called Darlene was hosting it, and so far I hadn't seen her at all.

I don't even know why she'd invited me. I didn't really know her, and she didn't really know me. Originally, I wasn't going to go.

I had been sitting at a lunch table, my head in my hands, looking down at something yellow on my plate, when Darlene came over, handing me a pale blue envelope.

"Here you go Jade, hope to see you there" she said in a giggly, I'm-high-on-air kind of voice, then she was gone again. I looked at it, where she had scribbled my name neatly across the front, then opened it.

_Party, Saturday night at Darlene's house. Hmm... _

A few minutes later, Jake had sat across from me, holding his blue envelope up for me to see. He looked at mine, and just as he was about to open his mouth, Rachel came. She pushed him aside a little, looking excitedly at me as she sat down next to him.

"You got one too!" Rachel cried "This calls for some serious shopping!!"

"But I..."

"No, don't say you're not going. This could be the perfect opportunity to mingle, maybe meet some of the cute guys..."

"Definitely not cuter than me" Came another voice, and seconds later Marco sat next to me, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, did you have to pick _him_? He's gotten a bigger ego since..."

"I'm not going Rachel"

"What?!" Uh-oh. I think I insulted her.

"No no no no no! You are definitely going!"

"But I don't even know this..."

"Yeah, why should she go..." Now Marco was siding with me.

"What, just because you don't think she can stand one night away from you?"

"No, I'm just giving her the support that a..."

"You didn't get one, did you?" Jake's voice brought us all back to reality. I saw Marco hang his head in shame, then he looked cheekily back up at us.

"Darlene doesn't know what she's missing" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, change of plan. I am going"

"What?!" Now it was Marco's turn to be surprised.

"Rachel's right. If I'm ever going to fit in here, I'm going to have to get used to all this stuff..."

"But... but..."

Rachel looked like she had a smart comment she was just dying to say, but Jake cut her off.

"Don't worry Marco, I'll be going too. Just to keep an eye on these two" I knew he was about to say 'to keep and eye on her' but I guess he changed his tactic. Immediately Rachel ripped into him about being sexist, and Marco seemed a little happier with the result, but I guess I took all the fun out of his day. Apparently Cassie got invited too, but she didn't want to go. She told us she needed to seriously start her biology paper, that was due the week before.

So, here I was, standing on the edge of the party, almost against the wall. I was wearing the outfit Rachel had picked out for me. It included orangy-brown, knee- high, high heeled boots that I could barely stand in. Rachel and Jake were beside me, one on either side. Rachel soon got swept off into the 'in' crowd, leaving just me and Jake, who I have to admit looked really cute all done up. Not that I'm complaining about Marco or anything...

"How are you liking America so far?" Jake yelled in my ear.

"Wonderful" I muttered.

"What?" I didn't get to answer him, because at that moment a girl with pig-tails grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd. He looked back, a little guiltily, and I just smiled and nodded. The music was getting too loud for me anyway.

I moved to where I knew the stairs were, making a path upstairs to where I knew there was a balcony. It overlooked a humongous pool, and I guessed Darlene was one of those spoilt 'rich kids'.

I went out, opening and closing the sliding door behind me, then walking over to the edge, grabbing onto the cold metal railing and looking out at the tops of mostly houses. The moon shone that night, and I could still hear the pounding of the music downstairs.

_Maybe I should just go home..._

Behind me I heard the sliding door open and close. I thought it might be Rachel or Jake, and I turned around to look. To my surprise I found Marco there, hands behind his back, wearing sweatpants and a grey top.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And... did you... oh man Jake will _kill _you if..." Wait a minute, his eyes weren't right...

"No, Jake won't kill me" his voice was wrong too. And that smile...

"But I know someone's going to get killed tonight" He finally removed his hands behind his back, and I finally saw what he had been hiding. A kitchen knife. A very large, and very sharp, kitchen knife.

"Marco, what are you..." At that second he came charging at me. No time to change! Jump!

I turned, grabbing and pulling myself up on the railing, then leaping off into the night! I might have been a thousand miles away from earth before, but this... this was definitely more terrifying.

BAM!

SLPOOSHHH!!!

I dive-bombed the water, the hight making me go deep under, nearly hitting my feet on the bottom of the pool.

SLPOOOOSHH!!

He'd followed me! Quick! Swim!

But where was...

I broke the surface, turning my head to see Marco, still with the kitchen knife, swimming towards me, that look on his face...

I kicked, doing my best to swim away from him, my boots slowing me down. But there was no time to take them off! He was right behind me!

I made it to the other edge of the pool, and trying to climb frantically out, when hands grabbed me, pulling me under the water. He was going to drown me!

I kicked him, breaking the surface and watching through blurry eyes as someone... maybe two... came out of the house.

Then... he grabbed me again! He backed himself up against the edge of the pool, holding me tightly, and in seconds I had a blade inches from my throat.

"Marco? What the hell are you doing?!" Rachel's shrill voice echoed into the dead night air.

"One more move and she dies" He snarled behind me.

"What's going on?! What are you doing?!" I cried in a panic. Now the blade was pressed against my throat.

"Shut up!"

"You're not Marco, are you? Marco wouldn't do something like this" Jake was there too! But what did he mean about...

"You're right about that big guy. I'm not Marco. But I bet you now who I _am_" He mocked, keeping the knife against my throat.

"Jade, it's all right. We'll help you..." I saw them both now, looking concerned and tense all at once.

"No, you won't"

"Why don't you tell her who you really are _David_" Rachel sneered "Why don't you tell them how you nearly destroyed us"

"Shut up or I'll kill her right here and now!"

"How did you... why are you here?!" Jake demanded.

"Like I'd ever tell you. But if you insist on telling her about that, maybe you should tell her what you did to me" he was turning desperate now, I could feel that. I saw him grip the blade more tightly.

Jake and Rachel couldn't do or say anything without making it worse for me. So I had to do something. Even if I could just get the blade a few inches away from my throat...

At that moment I grabbed his hand, pulling his arm and that blade away from me with all my might.

"Hey!" He protested, but I got it far enough away from my throat. He fought back, but then I bit his arm.

"Aaah!" He cried, dropping the blade in the water. But his other arm still held me, and I was still trapped if...

Behind me, I felt two arms dive into the water, pulling at his arms. Thankfully, they seemed to be winning the battle, and two other arms pulled me away from him, and up onto dry ground.

"Are you ok?" It was Rachel, and she helped me sit up as I shook from the cold night air.

Ka- PLOOOSH!!

I turned to see that 'David' had thrown Jake into the pool, before he got out himself, running away. He jumped up onto the back fence, but not before giving me a look that just made me shake more.

"I'll be back for you _Jade_!!" he called back as Jake got out of the pool, soaking wet like me, spitting out pool water as he did so. He got up, coming over to me and Rachel, the look in his eyes telling me this was serious.

"We've got to talk" he said.

_**------------------------------------------BREAK------------------------------------------**_

A few hours later, we all met in Cassie's barn. Rachel had took me to her house (since I was planning to stay with her that night anyway) where I got cleaned and dried up, with Rachel drying and platting my hair for me. She wasn't that bad. We'd become really good friends, especially with me into shopping. And the athletic thing. In fact, I'd become connected with all the Animorphs, all in different ways. Cassie I could talk to about animals and biology. As well as war.

Tobias and I had an unspoken understanding. We both hated bullies, and I guess that in itself demanded respect from each of us. Ax... well, he was always talking about Rtaia, always asking me about their customs and stuff... I guess he had a thing for her.

Jake and Rachel... well, that was an entirely different story. I'd help them with their maths and stuff (since I was just naturally good at it) and in return, they'd help me get used to American culture.

And well... Jake and I had an understanding too. A 'Crayak' understanding.

My family and I were still living in the three-room apartment, at least until we found a better place to live. So I had to share my room with Phoebe. But I didn't mind. Most of the time she'd wake me up, and help me get away from the nightmares I'd been having, night after night. Most were of the day I'd first fought the Yeerks, and this time, I couldn't shape shift. I was falling, just falling, and waiting for the moment I hit...

We flew there, and found that besides me and Cassie, they were all in their morphing outfits.

The moment I saw Marco though, I hid back in the shadows. He tried to come to me, since he'd found out what had happened as well, but Rachel stopped him.

I knew it was stupid, but even if someone _had_ morphed him, just the sight of him made me start to shiver all over again.

Once Tobias reported it was clear, they told me about David, and what happened to him. They even told me about what they'd had to do, just to stop him from destroying their only chance against the Yeerks. I thought it was horrible. I also knew they were right to do it.

And now he was back.

"Are you sure you didn't just... let him go just before his time was up?" Marci accused, staring at her.

"What kind of moron..."

(Marco, did you forget? I was there too. I watched until his time was up, and then we...)

"Yeah, yeah" he dismissed Ax.

"The point is, how did he get back here? Why isn't he still a rat?"

(I think he is) we all turned to look up at Tobias.

"What are you talking about? He's back and he was..." Tobias cut Rachel off.

(Don't you get it Rachel? Look at me? Am I a bird, or a boy?)

"Both" Marco muttered.

"You're... I think I get it now!" Cassie spoke up, and Tobias nodded. Well, I think it was a nod.

(The Ellimist) Ax got it too. Too bad I was still clueless.

"No, I don't think it was him" Jake was looking at me now, and I think in that moment I knew... but I didn't want to...

"Crayak" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"What? You mean he did to David what the Ellimist did to Tobias?" Rachel looked confused. But I saw Cassie nodding, and Ax looking like he understood it too.

"But what could David possibly have that could help _him_?" Marco asked, catching my gaze for a moment. I looked away.

(Don't you get it? The Crayak doesn't just want one life now, he wants two)

"Which means Crayak made him like an assassin or something. But why go after Jade? Why not Jake?" Rachel was getting it too now.

"I think... I think it's because I have something. Something that could change this war around. And Crayak doesn't want that. He's trying to finish me off as soon as possible" I met Marco's gaze again, forcing myself to look, forcing myself to see the way he... his face was different... he cared about me...

"What, you mean we might win or something?" Marco asked, looking straight back at me. He knew what I was doing, and he was trying to help me see it.

_Come on. You know me! _He seemed to say with his eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. Maybe in the future I do... or say something that changes it all around. Maybe that's what does it"

"Or maybe you might be our link to some real firepower" Jake interrupted, turning my attention back to him.

"The Chanaibens" Cassie said, and I nodded.

"But... Lowri didn't know when he'd be back. It could take up to a year... and with the Yeerks flying around... they could be in the middle of a war up there" I said, my thoughts turning to Ithiell and the others. No... maybe Jake was right...

"Do you think he'll come back tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. But maybe a little security for you might..."

"I can take care of myself. After all, I'm a shape-shifter. As long as no one else is around... like your little sisters or anything Rachel... I can take care of myself" I said firmly. Too bad he didn't seem to believe it.

"She'll be ok, I'll be with her" Rachel assured them, backing me up.

Jake looked sceptical, then nodded.

"You're right. She'd probably be safest with you anyway"

"Xena and Gabrielle huh?" Marco smirked.

"Gabrielle?" I asked. I was getting over my past scare.

"Yeah. You know, the short blond that hangs around her"

"Uh... did you know in real life, that woman is actually taller than the one that plays Xena?"

"Huh?"

"I watch E news" I smiled.

"Okay, maybe it's the other way..."

"Oh just shut _up _Marco, you're just digging yourself in deeper" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed at that, even me. Well, maybe not everyone. Ax didn't seem to understand it.

Jake broke our little meeting up, and Rachel and I started to become eagles again.

"Jade? Do you have a minute?" It was Marco, and he touched my shoulder only slightly to get me to turn around. I saw Rachel smile and nod, walking off outside to finish her change.

"Look, I don't know what went on at that party, but that wasn't... I'd never hurt you like that, all right?"

"I... I know. It's just... this thing's got me so messed up, and..." I trailed off, trying to control a new wave of shaking, looking down and closing my eyes. I felt his arms go around me, and I cried.

"Can't I just go a little while without that stupid Crayak trying to kill me?" I sobbed a little as he held me close.

"It's ok, we won't let him take you. And we... _I_...wont let David hurt you again" he said softly, and I put my arms around him, digging my head into his shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it seemed to calm me down a lot.

After a little while I pulled away, going out to meet Rachel. Together we flew off, back to her house, with me still seeing the look in David's eyes...


	3. Another problem

**I'm not sure if i'm going to keep this chappie or not. Tell me what you think, ok...**

Disclaimer; Now i own another race too... the Runchak. Cool name huh?

-------------------------------------------**--------**

Another thing that Rachel and I had in common was that we both had little sisters. Albeit annoying sisters, I have to say.

And a twin boy and girl are a hell of a lot harder to handle. Especially when...

"Eeew! Runny eggs! Here Ryan, you have it"

"I don't want it!"

"Tina, don't do-"

PLOP!

"-that" my final word came out a sigh. I grabbed a dishcloth, and quickly mopped up the mess she'd made. Since my mum had gone to an interview, I was left to deal with trying to get my brother and sisters ready that Monday morning. It's a lot harder than you'd think, especially with Tina being such a pain, and Phoebe thinking her cereal bowl was a hat.

"He did it!" Tina cried, pointing at Ryan across the table.

"Hey, you're the one..."

"Cut it out you two" I said firmly, looking down at my own bowl of cereal. I really didn't feel like eating the sloshy stuff in there. Too many images, too many nightmares...

"But he..."

"Tina" I warned her. She shut up, knowing what that meant. They both finished their breakfast, then hurried off to fight over the shower. I got that sorted out in time too. Then I cleaned up Phoebe, finding she'd gotten her porridge all in her hair. I won't tell you how I cleaned that up.

An hour later, my mum returned, looking beat. But it gave me the chance to get myself ready. I showered, got dressed, and was just wringing out my hair, going to steal my hairdryer back from my mum's room, when Phoebe ran up to me, nearly barrelling me over.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked her, leaning down to stroke her hair. Most of her sentence was garbled, but the only sure thing I heard sounded like 'boy' and I looked up.

"Oh man. You two?" I rolled my eyes at Jake and Marco, who stood a few feet away, both smiling at me.

"Yeah, why not?" Marco winked. Then he looked down at the small creature attached to my leg. Phoebe wouldn't let go of me.

"They knocked on the door a few minutes ago" my mum said as she shuffled around in the small kitchen, probably cleaning up the rest of the mess. Then she disappeared into her room, and I turned back to look at the boys.

"What are you now? My bodyguards?"

"Yeah, I guess" Jake smiled at me.

"Ha ha, very funny" I leaned down and scooped Phoebe up, with her clinging to my neck as I did so.

"Man, talk about family resemblance" Marco came up and looked closely at her. She tucked her head into my shoulder, saying something else I couldn't quite understand.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm a good guy" he tried to talk to her, but she ignored him.

"She's shy" I explained, smiling at him. When I'd dislodged Phoebe from my neck and finished getting ready, I walked to school with the boys, one on each side.

And another day began again. Maths, biology, gym... well, that part wasn't so bad. More classes... bor-ing. Lunch... more stuff that looked like someone had just coloured some mushy stuff. Down to my locker, exchange books...

And then I saw it. A flash of light, from under one of my books. I pulled at it, finding it was my watch. One of the little buttons on it was flashing.

_Uh-oh_. It was a call. A month or so before I'd moved to America, Ithiell had taken my digital watch and had completely taken it apart. Then, after I'd yelled at him about it, he put it back together, putting a little something else he had hanging around. He'd called it a watch-phone, telling me I could use it to talk to them, and vice versa, if something went wrong. I'd shoved it in my locker and had completely forgotten about it. It was only cause I thought he'd ruined it. But now...

I pulled it out, then looked around. Too many people... hmm, might have to go to the roof...

I shut my locker and bolted up the stairs, finally bursting out into the harsh mid-day sunlight. I shut the door, probably locking myself up here, before going and hiding behind a wall.

_Now how did he say to do this again...?_ I pushed the glowing red button, and in an instant the screen lit up. There was a bit of static, then I saw a face I knew all too well.

"Hey Amanda. What's up?" I tried to sound casual, knowing there was something seriously wrong. Also, if someone was listening to us talk, we wanted them to think it was just a normal phone conversation. We'd been intercepted before.

"Nothing out of the usual. Just a few... hunchy riots here and there" Ah, code. Translated, she meant Runchak. Another alien race that we've had contact with.

"And what about them?" I asked. I still wasn't sure what she was on about, but I knew it involved them. Not a good sign.

"Well, I heard that one of them involved a Samurai sword. Can you believe it?" My heart stopped dead then. Now I knew what she was talking about.

"Did you see it?"

"No, but I heard about it. Maybe you could get a look at one though, since I heard they sell them in your area" For a second, I couldn't breathe. Then I kept going.

"I... I don't think they sell them to minors here. Or anywhere actually" I tried to smile, but Amanda knew me too well. And her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh well, maybe you could make one or something. You know, practice in the forest with it"

"I... I don't know Mandy. But it's a good idea. I might get the others to come along with me. It's always good to have someone to practice with" I said in code. She smiled, and nodded. But her smile was grim.

"I'll talk to you later. Ian might call later on tonight"

"All right. See ya"

"Yeah, bye" The screen went blank, and I fiddled around with the watch until I was sure the connection was terminated. Then I shook.

_This just keeps getting worse and worse..._I stared at the hard ground, knowing I had to get back inside, but I couldn't move.

(Jade, is that you?) I jumped about ten feet in the air as I heard the voice, and jumped again when a red-tailed hawk came to land beside me.

"Tobias! You scared me!" I cried with relief, trying to slow my racing heart.

(Jade, is something wrong? Is David... did you see him again?)

"No, but now we have something else to worry about. Something big. Something that could mean the destruction of all life, _period_"

(I'm guessing we're all gonna need to talk about this?)

"You got that right. You got that very, _very _right"

_**----------------------------------------BREAK------------------------------------**_

"They're called the Runchak" I explained. All other eyes immediately went to Ax. He shrugged.

(I do not know of this race)

Then all eyes turned back to me.

"They're kind of distant cousins... _really _distant... to the Chanaibens. They're not changelings... they can't shape shift... and they kind of look like a big furry lizard with cats ears. Their fur is white and fluffy too" I don't know why I added that last part in. I just loved the way they looked. I continued.

"Anyway, their technology is about two or three decades ahead of the Chanaibens, _or _the andalites" I added, looking at Ax.

"But they only use it to explore. They're forever curious about what makes this work, how does this move... and even how other races evolve. They're fairly peaceful too" I glanced at Cassie. I didn't know why. But I knew she'd like them.

"And how does this affect us?" Marco asked, sitting on a bale of hay. Jake was pacing, lifting his head every now and then to listen to me. Cassie and Rachel had their attention on the goose that Rachel was holding. Cassie had her hand down it's throat, giving it a pill.

"Well, that's where the problem comes in. For a long time there's been a rumour... just a rumour... that they had made something that could open a gateway between parallel universes"

"No way! There's something like that?!" Rachel asked, looking shocked. I nodded. Even Ax seemed dumbfounded. Hah, so there were some things he didn't know.

"It was made to look like a human version of a... well... I know this is going to sound stupid... but... it looks like a Samurai sword. They hid it on earth, centuries ago... and if my information is right... Ithiell must have found a way to track it. Either that or something's happened to it"

"So how do _we_ find it? I mean, it's not like we've got some special radar or anything"

"Maybe we do" I looked down at the watch I still had clutched in my hand.

"I could ring Amanda tonight, and ask her to get Ithiell to help us"

(Why didn't he just fly over?) Tobias asked. I noticed he was preening his feathers. Probably something to do I guess.

"That's what's got me stumped. I'll see if I can find that out too"

(Maybe the fighter needed repairs) Ax suggested.

"Or maybe the Yeerks tracked the fighter back there" Jake spoke up for the first time since I started telling them about it.

"Yeah. Maybe he can't get back here because he's doing everything in his power to lay low. Sounds like something he'd do" I said.

"Think they've been Yeerked?" Marco asked a little harshly.

"No. And I know what you're saying 'you can't be sure, even though she is your friend' but I'm sure. Otherwise, why would she go to all this trouble to get in contact with me about it?"

(Trap) was all Tobias said.

"No, they'd have found us by now... _all _of us" Jake backed me up.

"Yeah" Cassie said softly "Even if they're in another country, it doesn't take them that long to fly over here..."

"They would have us all Yeerked by now if they were" Rachel added.

"But they don't, and that's the important thing" Jake said, turning to me.

"Jade, I need you to get out as much information as you think we're gonna need for this. We might have to move quickly if something has happened to this sword thing"

"Yeah. He's going to be calling me tonight. I'll get as much as I can off him"

"That's good"

"Yeah, but if that gateway gets opened, it'll collapse all realities, one after the other" I said, and I saw all four of Ax's eyes snap around to look at me.

"What?"

(Nothing. For a moment you sounded like... nothing) he said again, looking away.

"I'll do what I can Jake"

"I know you will"

"Can we do anything?" Cassie asked helpfully.

"Wait until I have all the information I guess" I shrugged.

"This is nuts, you know that?" And I'll leave you to guess who said that.

But now I knew the odds were definitely against us all on this one. If we didn't find it before... everything would die. And what's worse is that I still had David to worry about.


	4. Cat fight!

BAM!!

"Ahhh" I tried to cry out, but my voice was sleep clogged and it came out a scratchy mumble. I tried to sit up, but I got all twisted in my sheets, tumbling to the floor beside me.

"Ow!" I muttered, still seeing the dream I had been having in my head. It was of Marco. Only, it wasn't Marco.

He was laughing and laughing at something underneath me. I'd looked, and saw I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. When I'd looked back up, he was still laughing, only now, he was _literally _melting, until all that was left was a red eye...

I grumbled, starting to untangle my legs from the sheets, suddenly noticing it was a lot quieter in the room. I looked up, towards Phoebe's...

But she wasn't there!

My first thought, was that David had taken her, and I scrambled out of the sheets, nearly stumbling over my own feet, shoving my night top down and ran into the kitchen/ dining room.

"Phoebe!" I cried. Then I saw my parents. They were sitting at the table, with Phoebe asleep in mum's arms.

"What happened?"

"Shh, it's all right. She came to us. It must've been a bad dream or something, but she's all right now" Dad said smiling at me.

"Bad dream?" I echoed.

"It's all right, we've got her now. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Back to..." my mind definitely wasn't working just then.

"Yes, go back to bed. It's ok, we'll keep her with us for the rest of the night" my mum assured me, smiling as she carefully got up with Phoebe still in her arms. Dad got up right after.

"You sure?"

"We're sure. Now go get some sleep" Dad assured me as he came up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I watched, still in a stupid daze, as they headed back to their room and shut the door. I scratched my head a little, suddenly remembering I was waiting for a call, and went back to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I went over and checked the watch/phone which had been sitting next to me on the bedside table. Hmm, nothing.

BAM!

"Ah!" I yelped, turning my attention to the window. There, I saw a golden eagle, flapping away just outside, scratching and bonking the glass with its head.

(It took you long enough. You know how hard it is to keep this altitude? I've been trying to get your attention for a full ten minutes) Came Ithiell's tired and slightly annoyed voice. I opened my window and let him in, tensing up a little as he began to return to his own form.

_Why is here... of course! Amanda said... she must have meant he was coming here..._

It was a whole 'duh' situation. Ithiell never calls, he takes action. Especially when there's a chance the call could be monitored.

"Can you spare an hour or so?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I dunno. I guess" I bit my lip, thinking what would happen if mum and dad came into my room and found me gone.

"I promise I'll have you back before anyone notices you're gone" he said, reading the expression on my face.

"Just a sec" I wasn't going to go out in just a daggy old nightshirt. Thankfully, Ithiell turned around so I could slip on a pair of jeans and an old hooded sweater I had lying around on my floor. I slipped on my old sneakers as well, forgetting about socks.

"Okay, let's go" I said, and minutes later both of us flew out my window as barn owls, with me having that creepy feeling that we were being watched.

_**---------------------------------------------Break---------------------**_

Almost twenty minutes later, Ithiell and I arrived at a large clearing. There, I could see a ship about three or four times the size of a Chanaiben fighter. It was a slightly elongated oval shape, with the smaller end facing forward. It had four cylinder-shaped pods which were connected by a substance that looked like glue, and were all placed diagonally, in a cross shape. The colour was most likely off-white, with two blue streaks on each side. A Runchak ship.

Ithiell and I landed about twenty metres away, becoming ourselves as soon as we touched down. When we were, I saw Ithiell look around curiously.

"What is it?"

"Hmm. This is strange. I asked her to wait out here. But I suppose... since she's been so curious about this planet... she'll probably be analysing her data inside" Ithiell started to walk towards the ship. I didn't move from the spot where I'd landed. He noticed this, and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Then it seemed to click for him "Ah, you think this is a trap. It's good you're still being careful... but... well, just wait out here and I'll go and get her, shall I?"

I nodded, and he smiled and turned back to walk towards the ship. I stood there, waiting and shivering a little. It was spring, but the nights were still so cold

I roar brought me out of my thoughts, making my head snap around so fast I thought I might break it. Then I saw the shadow... it looked like a cat...

(I told you I'd be back for you Jade!) Came the voice, and it took a second for it to click. David! He was... what...

I focused on becoming my Bengal tiger. Too slow! He was coming right at me!

I saw what he had become... a lion.

"Crarhh!" I said with a mouth that was becoming more tiger than human. Still too slow! He'd catch me halfway through...

"Hey! Hey you! Yeah, you ugly piece of..." Out of the darkness came the voice, and I turned to see Marco, in his morphing outfit, running out in front of me from my right, waving his arms like a madman.

(Marco! What are you...?!)

He kept running left, and the lion... David, started moving after him.

(You! You'll be the first to pay for making me a rat!) David screamed, roaring loudly.

Marco broke out at a full run, but David was now after him. He didn't have a chance...

_No Jade! Focus! Then you can save him... _my knees reversed direction, muscle built up on my arms and legs... fur rippled across my hands and face... ears...

"Ooommphh!"

(Marco!) David had taken him down in one powerful leap, and now had him pinned. I don't know if his claws were out or not, but Marco looked like he was in unbelievable pain...

(No!!) I screamed, roaring in challenge. I ran, leaped!

Right onto the lions back!

I dug my claws deep into him, drawing blood. He roared in agony as I pounced off him, and he turned on me, nearly grazing my cheek. I saw Marco behind him... but he didn't seem to be moving

(You want someone to fight? Fight me!) I snarled, baring my teeth at him.

(You know, I can beat you. Just like I beat Jake) he seemed to be sounding cocky, but I heard his voice waver a little.

(Come try it) I challenged. Marco still hadn't moved

(Marco, are you ok? Please, say something!) I cried, backing away from David, getting him to follow me, away from Marco's still unmoving form. Nothing. Was he... oh god was...

(DIE!!) David suddenly screamed, leaping for my throat. I dodged, and in seconds it was a whirlwind of teeth and claws against teeth and claws. Madness!!

I scratched his face and underbelly, but he got a good shot at my right flank, biting deep and tearing a chunk of flesh off.

(Arrrrgghhhh!) I screamed in pain and fury. That creep was _going_ to...

(Hold on Jade, I'm coming!) It was Ithiell's voice, and seconds later there was another set of teeth and claws in the mix. Seconds later, David and I broke off, with Ithiell by my side. He'd become a cheetah. Effective, but still too small to do much good against a lion

(Are you...) Ithiell trailed off as my back leg collapsed on me, and I sat down very hard on my side, roaring in pain and screaming in my head.

_Get up Jade! You've got to..._

(And who's this? Rachel? Jake? A weak morph against my lion...) David mocked, and Ithiell snarled. In seconds, it was cheetah against lion, with the outcome turning out bad.

David hit the side of Ithiell's head with his paw, sending him flying. He hit the ground, hard, and didn't get up.

_Oh god, not another one_

(Ithiell! Can you hear me? ITHIELL!!!) I screamed.

(Your turn) David said, stalking me like any cat would stalk its prey.

(You creep! How could do! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!) I screamed, ignoring the searing pain in my left leg, leaping straight for his face.

But now he had the advantage. He dodged me, and I hit the ground hard.

(I'LL GET YOU!!) I screamed, picking myself shakily up from the ground.

He raised a giant pan-sized paw, ready to knock me into next week...

And a giant fist came and clobbered him in the side of the head. He fell, rolled, then righted himself, snarling angrily.

(Marco! You're all right!) I cried with relief.

(Yeah. Having a kitty dropped on me kind of knocked me out for a bit) he explained, sidling up alongside me.

(Aaaaaahhhh!!!) David screamed in frustration, and we turned back to look at him.

Ithiell was latched onto his back, teeth and claws dug deep, with David trying to knock him off like a horse would. Thank god...

Ithiell finally let go, giving him a good kick in the face as he leapt off, bounding over to join us.

(YOU'LL DIE JADE!!! YOU'LL DIE!! AND WHEN YOU DO, YOUR BLOOD WILL BE MINE!!!) He screamed, turning and running off, back into the darkness.

We all let out sighs of relief, returning to our normal selves as soon as he was gone, and I turned to Marco.

"Two questions. One, what the _heck_ are you doing here, and two, what the _heck _did you think you were doing putting yourself in danger like that!!"

"Ok. One, Jake told you we were going to be giving you a bit of security, and two, you needed a distraction..."

I cut him off by throwing my arms around him and kissing him gratefully. I pulled away, suddenly blushing and realising Itheill was closeby.

_Ooops..._

"Thankyou for saving me"

"You're... uh... welcome..." he croaked, quickly recovering.

He took my hand, then we turned to Ithiell. He nodded respectfully at Marco, then turning to me.

"You ready to meet the Runchak now?"

"Yep, lead away Ithiell" We followed him into the ship, where we met our new 'friend'. That's when i found out it was a lot worse then we could have ever imagined...


	5. Ithiell

**Hey guys. Just thought I'd give you a more... rounded... view of my characters. Hope you like it. Here goes...**

By the way, **galaxytree**, it _does_ get to over 40 degrees in Australia. No joke either.

**Wraithlord42: **I told you before, my characters name is Jade, not Mary-Sue. Please get it right and stop flaming me.

Here goes...

_**----------------------------------------------St--------------------------**_

My name is Ithiell of the _Nibrit_ clan. It is like a human version of a 'family unit' or a last name.

I am an 'honorary', or 'adopted' son of the _Ipkla_ clan.

I have been living on earth for five human... five years.

Why am I 'adopted' you ask? Well, long story short; I stowed away on the battle ship my parents had been on. They were killed in the fight for earth. I however, had not. I was soon thrust into the madness that was war.

It was terrifying. Blood everywhere! Screaming, dying Chanaibens and Terinans were everywhere! Dying for their cause! Dying in... dying in vain.

My mind was reeling. How could two races be so heartless! So... destructive!

I soon became on of the bloodied, scrambling, crying, trying to find a direction that would get me away from this war.

That was the day I had met, and saved, Amanda and the others. They gave me a reason to live... a reason to go on. Jade and Amanda... I had considered them like sisters... until I found more in Amanda than I was expecting. _Minaj_, or passion of the heart, led me to feel more for her...

I know what you're thinking. You're an 'alien' and she's a human. So what's 'up with that'. Trust me, I could explain it to you humans, but it would take days until you understood it.

My real sister Inaad... my twin... went missing months after I had. She'd been looking for me... but...

To continue this story, I had been contacted by a female Runchak. She told me about the _Gbar _sword... the sword that can open gateways between parallel universes... had been discovered to be a truth, and not just a myth. She had told me of its approximate location, as well as that others had discovered its existence. So it was now a race against time to find it, and return it to the Runchak race.

So, naturally I contacted Jade. Well, Amanda made contact before I. Because I knew that one of those 'others' had to be the Yeerks, and that the 'Animorphs' would be able to help us.

As Jade and I had flown to meet up with the Runchak, whose real name was too hard to pronounce (so she called herself Anny for our sakes) Jade told me about her situation. This was not good.

Especially since this 'David' character had to have seen Anny's ship.

We drove him off, but something he said kept nagging at me. What he'd said before he ran off. He would have Jade's blood...

Anyway, I watched as Anni introduced herself to Jade and Marco.

(Why hello hello humans! Oh, how wonderful! All the different skin colours!) She had began to shake Marco's hand, but then pulled him towards her to look at his arm. Her clawed fingers ran gently over his skin, and her head never stopped moving. It was amazing we had evolved from the same species. Chanaibens were taught focus and calmness... an important lesson in our training, while the Runchak were jittery, jumpy little creatures who never seemed to stop moving. Their golden or orange eyes blinking continuously... it was just unbelievable.

"Uh, yeah" he pulled his arm back slowly and she let go without much resistance.

Naturally, Runchak use the power of thought to speak to one another. They do have mouths, but they believe that 'mouth sounds' are too slow.

(Oh, my apologies! I hope I did not scare you. Your species is just so fascinating to me!) She said excitedly, fidgeting with her own fingers, before turning and going back to the science station she was working on.

"Don't worry, she's just curious about you" I assured him, watching as he stepped back beside Jade, and once again I noticed how strange they were together. They were both so... short... about the same height...

Jade cleared her throat.

"Uh, excuse me. But we were wondering what you could tell us about this sword" She said, and out of the corner of my eye I watched as Marco's hand slid into hers, with their fingers entwining. I wondered if he could ever feel _Minaj_ for her...

_No time for that Ithiell! Focus you imbecile!_

I watched as she told her story to them both, then as she explained the true power of the _Gbar _sword to them. When she did that, their faces changed. Jade's eyes narrowed, and Marco looked a little like he was in shock.

"No way" he breathed.

"When it deals with big furry aliens... _way_" Jade countered, her green eyes turning to glare at me. I nodded. It was true.

"We've _got _to talk to Jake and the others!"

"Yes, indeed" I said.

_**------------------------------------break---------------------**_

We met the next afternoon at the girl named Cassie's barn. It was actually a 'Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic' as she told me.

To get there though, I had to become human again. Anny would stay in the woods, 'laying low', as Jade called it.

Once again it felt unusual having such a flat face. With the small mouth, and little eyes with poor eyesight... and I didn't feel the same without my tail and wings... but over the years I had gotten used to this form, and it felt like a second skin to me.

I touched my face, then scratched my head as I walked down into the afternoon sun, and out onto the streets. I had spent the entire day with Anny, whose constant jerky head movements and unending questions were soon to make me want to end my own life. There was no way we had the same genetics!

"Hey" I turned to see the girl named Rachel with her 'cousin' Jake.

"Oh, hi" I replied.

"You look like exhausted" Jake said as we began to walk side by side.

I explained about Anny's activities, and they just smiled and nodded.

"Madness, I tell you. Madness!" I finally said as we walked up the path to the 'barn'.

"You kind of sound like Ax when you say that" Rachel smirked a little.

I smiled, shook my head and turned my attention ahead to my future duties. Had to tell them everything...

They were all there. Tobias, in the rafters. Cassie, leaning against a stall, patting a brown horse. Ax, in his human morph. Jade and Marco, not too far from each other, but not looking like they were glued to the hip like the night before.

Jake shut the barn door, and I noticed Tobias seemed to be looking around a bit more when he did.

(Okay, all clear) he finally said, and I watched as Ax returned to his Andalite form.

"You can change back, if you'd feel more comfortable" Jake offered, and I nodded. I did feel better when I was...

I quickly became myself again, and as soon as I had my own nose, the smell of all the barn animals hit me. It was overwhelming to my senses!

_Ignore it Ithiell. You've got a job to do_, I told myself, straightening up a little and finding a place to stand in the circle. Jade nodded to me, and I told them about Anny and the sword. I hesitated when I remembered how Jade and Marco had reacted when Anny had told them about its abilities.

And David's last words flashed through my head. What was I missing?!.

"Go ahead Ithiell. Tell them" Jade motioned for me to keep going, sitting on the bale of hay beside Marco, with both of them sharing a worried glance.

"Well, as you know, the sword opens a gateway... but it has to be directed. Which means, it can open any gateway into whichever dimension the holder chooses it to. Maybe even a dimension... or parallel universe where everything is completely opposite"

"Like... what? Evil Animorphs? Good Yeerks?" Rachel suggested.

"Something like that. But the gateway itself would be unstable. This... weapon... was only a prototype, and the probability of it succeeding to maintain a gateway is only very slim"

"Go on Ithiell. Tell them what you told us" Jade's eyes bored into mine.

_If you won't, I will,_ they said. And I knew she wasn't bluffing either. She reminded me of my sister...

"Well, while there is a low probability, there is still that chance. And if that gateway is opened, and one thing... just _one thing_... is passed from one universe to another..."

"Then it's goodbye world!" Marco exploded, getting up very quickly and throwing his hands in the air. I had seen it coming. I'd seen he was about to explode, since I didn't seem to be getting to the point fast enough.

"No, not just the world, all life in general. Stars, planets... everything in each and every universe... gone..." Jade said softly, looking away from me. Marco was still fuming I saw.

"What?! You mean if something is exchanged... then _kaboom_?!!" Rachel was equally unimpressed. I nodded sadly.

"Well we can forget about that maths test next week, cause if the Yeerks find it, it won't matter anyway!!" Marco snapped, now pacing with barely restrained energy. I noticed the other four hadn't said anything.

But I saw they were all thinking hard about it.

"Guess what Jade? You won't have to worry about David anymore, because there'll be no David! In fact, there'll be no _you_!"

"Enough!" Jake snapped "Don't you think we don't know what this means?! Yeah, it looks bad, but if we start thinking negatively we're all doomed"

(Prince Jake, I think we must first focus on _finding _the sword first) Ax said. Jake nodded, then looked up at me.

"The Runchak ship is useless. It's only true function is collecting and storing data. And I have no real knowledge of the Runchak technology, so I cannot alter it to help us. However... I just installed a new tracking system in my fighter. I could adapt it to work in our favour"

"And where is it?"

"Back in Australia"

"So..."

"Amanda, Rtaia and Robert are there. I can contact them and have them bring the ship over as soon as possible" I assured him, since I think I saw a small vein in his head beginning to pop out. He was becoming short tempered. I couldn't blame him.

"And how is that supposed to help us now?! OW!" Marco cried as Rachel went and slapped him across the back of the head. They both had a go at each other, and I watched as Cassie and Jake tried to diffuse the situation. Jade came over to me, and I could tell she was tired. I saw the thin black rings under her eyes, and the weary smile she tried to give.

"Well, Marco's right about one thing. If we do die, I won't have to worry about David anymore" I saw her fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"We're not going to die Jade. I won't let that happen. There's so much to live for..."

"You learnt that from Amanda, didn't you?" she forced a small laugh.

"Darn right I did! And she's right too. Listen, if we do get the sword..."

(What makes you think the Runchak won't use it for their own gain? You know, seek out new worlds?) I noticed Tobias was looking at us, and I know he'd heard our conversation.

(Or worse... us) Ax came and stood beside me, his stalk eyes focused on the situation behind us.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything... but I intend on not letting anyone get the sword" I told them all, looking up at Tobias, then down at Ax. Finally, I turned my eyes on Jade, her cool eyes now understanding.

Now the four other humans turned to us. So, they _had_ heard me. Good, I planned on telling them this too.

(Then... what do you plan to do with it? Hide it?)

(Ithiell, I do not think...)

"I'm going to destroy the sword"


	6. The search begins

Umm, i have a favour to ask. Can anyone tell me what a Mary-Sue is? I accidently went off at Wraithlord42(sorry about that) because i didn't know. As i said, i'm fairly new at all this stuff...

**Red Phoenix-** thanks for the info at how to deal with a knife at the throat, i'll keep that in mind, ok? Thanks again.

And now, to the story (muahahaha!)

**----hehehe-----**

My name is Amanda. But most people just call me Mandy or Mand.

And right now, I was watching my eldest brother try and hit on a young woman that I knew was no young woman. She was an alien.

Yeah, I know. You think I'm a crazy chick, right?

Well, I guess you're not far off on that one.

Look at me once, and you'd just see a girl. Curly blond hair, brown eyes... a healthy tan... average height, although I was about two or three inches taller than my best friend.

Look a little closer, and you'll know my story. A dad who's a cop, two older brothers, a mother who passed away when I was seven...

Well, that doesn't matter. You'll probably also notice that I do get a bit wound up about silly things. I'm a bit shop-crazy too...

But look even closer than that, and you'll know why I'm such a crazy person.

I have an alien for a boyfriend, my best friend is trying to be killed by an all-powerful being, a 'team-mate' that only thinks of us as dog-doo when we're not in a war (and yes, I _have_ been in wars before), an alien friend who, when human, gets hit on by almost every male alive... even my brother...

Am I crazy? Oh yeah, you can bet on it. Give me a straight jacket right now please.

"Connor!" I snapped when he'd tried to put his arm around her. They were both sitting on the lounge, and my brother was getting unbelievably close to her. She was trying to scoot away, but it wasn't helping. And yet she was still calm and unwavering. How could she do it...

"What?"

"Leave her alone or get out of here!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be..."

"Please, do not attempt to 'flirt' with me again" The young woman, Rtaia, spoke up,

"I am... how do you say it... seeking... another"

"Well, maybe you just..."

At that moment I yelled at my brother again, using a word I hardly ever use, and pointing to the stairs. He stared at me for a moment, then put his hands up and shook his head, muttering under his breath as he left.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning back to her.

"I am... fine"

_Ohhh, how could she be so calm! _

Ithiell had contacted us, and told us about everything that had happened. And I was _not_ happy about hearing about this David guy. So now, me and Rtaia were about to take off. Robert was being Robert, as usual, and was taking his sweet time.

Ithiell had also told me to think about what he'd said, and asked me if I knew what it meant. It rung a bell, deep in my mind, but I couldn't place it. But I also had a funny feeling about this guy's strategy. I mean, if he was so intent on making the Animorphs pay, why didn't he go after them?

It was just _way _too confusing for six at night. My dad was at work, and my brother was supposed to be 'baby-sitting' me. Urgh!

_And as if the whole Samurai sword thing wasn't bad enough! Now I've got to be treated like a baby! Hah!_

"Stay calm Amanda. Getting worked up is not going to help us any" So, she had seen my facial expression. Good for her.

"How can you just _sit_ there when we could be dead at any minute!" I snapped at her, catching even me off-guard. Then again, I had a really good reason to be so wound up...

"It is not that I am not worried, it is just that..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

At that second, there were three hard raps on the door that nearly made me jump out of my skin. I ran, and when I opened it...

"About time. What took you so long?" Robert sneered a little as he stood glaring at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, but there's no time" I snapped right back, glaring at him until he had to turn away. I ran, grabbed Rtaia's arm and making her stand up, then grabbing my old camping bag (I wanted to be ready for whatever we faced) and ran out the door while shoving Robert forward, with Rtaia hot on our heels.

_**------------------------b--------------------------------------------------**_

Almost two hours later (one hour to get there, and one for Ithiell to fix his tracking thingy) we were off in the air, ready to find that stupid sword of the Runchak's. Ithiell had told me about his plan days before, and I had readily approved. Robert had scowled, and Rtaia had started an argument with him in their own language. I was pretty sure he won though, since she walked off almost straight after.

Anyway, since we knew the fighter was such a tight fit, we'd decided to take Anny's ship along as well. Hers was that big, it even had living space for two (that's how Rtaia had gotten back here). So Ax, Jake and Rachel went with Ithiell in the small fighter ahead of us, while the Runchak ship tagged along behind. Rtaia had managed to get an open com-link to the fighter for us, so we could hear them talking to one another.

Too bad the weather seemed to change from sunny day to thunder and rain in those two hours. And yeah, it was day in America. The time zone thing.

"Okay, scanning complete. Nothing that even comes close to the sword" Ithiell was saying, then picked up speed to move to the next area. And unlike the fighter and the Aerionna, the sharp movements of the Runchak ship were hardly felt by us inside. Something about gravity suspension... Rtaia said...

"Ithiell, widen your general area of search. This is taking too long" Rtaia said as she stood at the controls beside Anny, with the rest of us watching behind them.

"It's as wide as I can... wait a minute, maybe I can..." he trailed off, and I think Ax said something to that.

"Wait a minute what?" Jade asked beside me and Cassie. I liked Cassie, she was nice...

"I think I might have found a way to... there! Thankyou, Aximilli"

(You are welcome) came his soft but confident reply.

"What? What? Come on, tell us!"

"I have just found another way to track it. We can be drawn to it like a magnet... or one of those compasses you humans use when lost..."

"Cut the chatter Ithiell. Can you find it or not?" Robert said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Short answer; yes" Was Ithiell's response, ignoring Robert's smug attitude.

"Follow the leader" I heard Rachel laugh, and the fighter picked up speed. We followed easily, keeping pace with the smaller ship.

Soon, we left the woods, and were soon flying out over the ocean.

"Oh, no way..." Someone said.

"Just because we're going this way, doesn't mean we'll have to go into the ocean" Cassie pointed out, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it could be in a whole other continent for we know" Robert mocked.

"Are you _always_ this negative?" Tobias asked, glaring at him. He was probably used to that facial expression, after all, he was a hawk...

"No, he's worse" Jade answered for him before he could. He scowled at her, then turned away to go into one of the 'living quarters' of the Runchak's ship. I shook my head, then turned my attention back to the view screen.

"Okay, we're closing in..."

"Closing in on what?"

At that moment the fighter slowed to a stop, and our ship followed. We were in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh great" I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Okay, scanning the area.... no luck. Shields up Rtaia, we're going to have to go underwater" Ithiell said. I saw a shimmer, then the fighter dove into the water.

(Shields are operational) Anny said (We are following you)

"Going under. Hold onto something"

"Whoa-" but before anyone could answer, we were all on a pile on the floor.

"Not this again" Marco muttered as we all fought to untangle ourselves.

"As I said, Runchak technology is superior to our own, yet it cannot compensate for everything" I heard Rtaia say as Tobias kicked my shin before he got out, then dragged Cassie out, then me. I tugged Jade up, then we both helped Marco up.

"Next time, give us a lot more fore warning please" Cassie asked nicely as I rubbed my shin, and Jade pulled the hair out of her eyes and face.

"Sorry" Tobias apologised, and I just hummed an ok. My attention was on the view screen, where I saw the water currents flowing by the ship. There was a large dark shape ahead of us, and I could only guess it was the fighter.

"You still back there?" Came Jake's voice.

"Yes, we are" Rtaia said, and I watched as Anny's eyes opened wide.

(Why, how interesting! This liquid called 'water', and all these little... what was it again? Fish? Yes yes, what a wonderful array of 'fish') She exclaimed, and I saw her smiling in wonder. I would have smiled if I didn't know her race had created such a deadly weapon.

"Yeah, fascinating" Tobias muttered.

"Actually, there are some mammals that can live underwater. They're not all fish" Cassie explained, going over and talking to her.

Brave. Very brave.

They had a short discussion before Ithiell's voice jolted all of us back to the present.

"We're close... I think I see..." Suddenly, an even darker and larger shape loomed up above us, and for a second I thought it was a creature from the deep.

"Oh man! For a second I thought we were toast!" Marco laughed, but then his laughter died down when we all realised what it was.

"Is that..."

"It's solid rock!"

"Wait a minute, don't tell me it's _in_ the rock!"

"Maybe"

"No, I think I see an opening" Jake said.

"A cave or something?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Not the same one we found those creepy Nartec people in, is it?" Marco sounded worried.

(No no, I believe it is a.... different cave entrance) Ax responded, sounding just as worried.

I saw the smaller dark figure stop, and our ship pulled up alongside them, to look at an even darker spot in the rock. Great, a dark cave. Just what I _didn't_ like...

"Okay, scanning the perimeter of this thing" Ithiell's voice came out concerned. I did not like when he sounded concerned. It usually meant something was wrong. A few seconds later I found out what.

"No go. The fighter can't fit into it. It's too small"

"Ithiell, what about the sword? Is it in there?" Robert's voice came from behind me, and I nearly yelped as I turned and saw he was almost right behind me.

"Oh it's in there all right. We just don't have any way to get to it"

"Can you blast away some of the rock? You know, make it big enough for the fighter to fit in?" Rachel asked him.

"No. The chances of us actually making it worse are very high. In doing that, I might actually collapse the cave" Ithiell explained with a slight sigh.

"So, what? There's no way to get to it? Well that's just _great_" Robert grumbled, although I knew he knew there was another way.

"Looks like it's time to morph" Jake said, then added "Or shape-shift. Sorry"

"No hard feelings" I smiled a little. I knew it was coming, I knew it.

"Oh man. I am _not_ loosing another pair of shoes" Marco complained.

What did I tell you? Straight jacket, please.


	7. Into the unknown

My name, if you _must_ know, is Robert.

Family history? Who cares.

What I look like? Do you really have to ask?

Got a problem with my attitude? Go see a shrink.

All you need to know is that I am a shape-shifter. Whoopee for me.

I was listening carefully as Ithiell told us the 'bad' news. I was going to have to shape-shift again. Well, it's not all that bad. If someone gets in my way... well, I'll let your imagination do the rest.

Then I watched as my idiot blond 'team-mate' pulled an unbelievably overstuffed camping bag out of the room I had been in, and then began shuffling through it, pulling out this and that. Clothes, a climbing rope, a savannah-type hat...

"Here" Blondie said to me, handing me what looked like grey swimming trunks.

"We're not here to go swimming" I said flatly.

"It's either that or you get your best pair of black jeans wet" The green-eyed monster sneered. Well, she wasn't really a monster, but she did get on my nerves often enough.

"Fine!" I snatched the trunks and going into one of the Runchak versions of a bedroom. I pushed the button to shut the door, and hurriedly changed.

Stupid little blondie was right. These were my best jeans, and I wasn't about to ruin them. And unlike those stupid Animorphs, we didn't have clothes we could change into underneath our regular clothes.

Stupid little...

I came out in the trunks and my black shirt, feeling absolutely ridiculous. I saw Amanda and Jade had changed too.

"Scuba diving outfits? Where'd you get those?" I snapped, as I looked at the two in the form fitting swimsuits.

"My cousins. Twins, and I guessed Jade and I were about the same height as they were, I thought..."

"And where did you get this stupid thing?" I indicated to what I was wearing.

"Oh that's my brother Matts. I guessed you were about the same height as he was, so..."

"Uh, can we talk about outfits later? I'd really like to get a move on" The little pipsqueak named Marco said, and I saw he was holding back a smirk.

"It won't matter anyway. We'll be going shark and I don't think..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I cut Cassie off, dismissing her. Jade shot me a look, but ignored it.

"What about the fighter and that?" Amanda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Rtaia and Anny can take care of that. The rest of us..." Ithiell trailed off.

"Yeah, we get it"

"Surfacing" Rtaia announced, and we felt the ship kind of bob a little, and I saw the fighter had too, before they both began to slightly hover above the water. Then the hatches... to both our ship and the fighter... opened.

Rtaia took off immediately, swimming towards the other ship and I saw her enter though the hatch.

"Okay, is everyone ready" The snot called Jake asked us all. I'd show him he couldn't...

"Ready as well ever be" Cassie said.

"Okay, into the water!"

I saw Jake and the other blondie dive into the water, and resurface. Then, the thing called Ax.

"Come on, let's go" Amanda took Jades arm, and I watched as the two of them splashed into the waves, with Tobias's hawk form following them. Then Cassie.

I saw the runt look at me one more time, smirk, then run off after the girls. I followed reluctantly, knowing he would have to be taught some manners when we got back...

I hit the water, feet first, trying my best not to let the icy water get to me. Immediately I focused my mind on the great white shark. Big, beautiful and deadly...

"Robert, that's going to be too big to fit through that cave. Try hammerhead" I heard Ithiell say, and then there was another splash beside me.

"Hammer wha- akk!" I spat out the disgusting sea salt, treading the water and watching as the others became more shark than human/ Andalite/ Chanaiben.

I watched as Rachel's face bulged out, and the fin appear on Cassie's back. I watched as Tobias's small bird body seemed to bloat, spreading out along the surface of the water, and how Ithiell's arms shrivelled up and became fins.

"Hurry up Robert, or you'lkkk..." Amanda's voice was cut off as her face became that of the hammerhead.

Immediately, I focused. Head, face, arms... shrinking, bulging, changing... I felt my legs fuse together and become a tail, and my skin turn to sandpaper. Finally, came the well-known dorsal fin that I always loved, and my mouth filled with ripping teeth.

Ahh, lovely.

I dove underwater, finding the others almost immediately.

(What took you so long?) I heard someone mock, one of the girls, but I ignored them.

(Rachel? Are you gonna say it, or am I?) Came the runt's voice.

(Oh yeah. Let's do it!) Rachel laughed giddily. Stupid childish...

No, forget that. What mattered now was that damn sword. Stupid Runchak...

We swam, with Ithiell and Jake leading the way, and I we soon reached the cave entrance.

(So how do we _find _this thing once we're in there?) I asked the most obvious question. For all we knew, it could have been imbedded in the rock.

(Uhh, one thing at a time, ok) Jake said, and I had to resist the urge to bite his tail off.

(He's right, you know) came the runt's voice (How do we find it without the scanners)

(Don't worry, I've got that covered. Rtaia is going to become human, and direct us there) Ithiell assured us all. Didn't assure me...

We went in, single file, with me near the back. Tobias, I think it was, was behind me.

We swam along for a few minutes, with my fins occasionally scraping the sides of the cave sides. Ithiell was right. My great white wouldn't have been able to fit in here.

Then, the sides seemed to open out and into what I could only imagine as a small pool or something. We all fit easily in, sidling up next to one another.

(There's the surface, I think) Cassie said. She was right. I lifted my strangely shaped head, and suddenly, there was no water.

(All right, but let's be careful. I'm going to demorph first and...)

(I'll go first) I cut Jake off, already beginning my change.

(Wait!)

(No, let him go first. If he gets his head chopped off then we'll know for sure) the runt mocked. That's it, which one was he...

But it was too late by then. My teeth had reshaped themselves, and my head was back to its original shape. My fins became longer, and shaped themselves into arms. I then fought to keep my head above the water, choking on the water every now and then.

(Are you all right? Do you need some help?) Cassie asked as I saw one of them swim up close to me.

"I'm fine!" I spat, returning my focus to changing my back and legs. The dorsal fin evaporated, and soon I was treading water with human feet. It was only then that I took a look around.

It was a cavern all right. Large, but not too large. I could make out that it arched high above our heads from the reflections of the water that bounced off it. Probably as big as Ithiell's fighter. There was a small patch of 'dry' land, and about three or four tunnels that led out away from it. I couldn't be sure, my eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dim light yet. The land itself arched up towards the 'dry' land, and up into the tunnels.

(Well, how does it look?) Jake asked, and I saw all of their heads bobbing above the surface. A strange thing for a shark.

"It's safe"

(Oh man, I hate this part) Tobias muttered as they all began to change back. Very soon, we were all just wet teens or aliens, with the exception of the water bird.

Rachel scooped him up, and he perched gingerly on her shoulder as we trudged up onto the dry part of the cave. And now, the ceiling was a lot closer to me. My head scraped the top when I stood up straight.

"Well, what now? I can see some tunnel openings, but I can't see where they lead to" Jade said, squinting as she looked around. What was she, near sighted?

"Split up?" Amanda suggested.

"Maybe. Or we could search them, one by one" Ithiell suggested, then shook his head.

"Bats?" Cassie suggested.

(This is Rtaia. Are you all right?) came her faint voice.

(Yes, we are all right) Ax replied for us.

(That is good to hear. I have scanned the area inside, and I have found four tunnels. One of them leads to the _Gbar_ sword)

(Well, which one?) Tobias asked.

(I believe... it is the one to the far right. Oh... no...) Rtaia's voice changed so suddenly I began to get worried. Not something I do very often, I can assure you.

(What, what is it?) Ax asked.

(I believe... I believe there are other beings in your vicinity)

"Can you tell where they are?" Jake asked, looking at Ax to relay the message.

"Or what?" I muttered, and Jake shot me a look.

But Ax relayed the message, adding my question in as well.

(They are in the tunnel at the other end. They do not seem to be moving. And yes Robert, I can tell you what they are. But... you are not going to like what I have to tell you)

"Yeerks?" Marco wondered.

"No, I've got a feeling it's much worse than that" Ithiell said, looking at the entrance the 'other beings' were in.

(These beings, I'm sad to say, are Terinans)


	8. Turn for the worst

Jake wasn't sure what to do next. Look for the sword, or check out the Terinans and see why they were here in the first place? He couldn't be sure.

Thankfully, Ithiell caught his worried gaze.

"They are not normal Terinans, I can assure you that now"

"How do you know?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because as part of the peace treaty, the Terinans swore to never set foot on earth again. No normal Terinan would want to knowingly break that treaty"

"Then... what are these guys doing here?" Cassie asked, her voice turning into a hushed whisper.

"Yeerks?"

"No. From what you have told me, these Yeerks need a certain size ear canal to enter through. The Terinans ears are too small for the Yeerks"

"Then... what?"

"Well, believe they are one of the bands of rebels we... Rtaia and I... have been hearing about for a long time. Apparently there were a few of them who didn't like the idea of 'peace'"

"Do they know about the sword?" Amanda looked worried.

"No. At least, I don't think so"

"So... what now? Go after the sword, or go check out these Teri-whatevers" Marco asked, looking at Jake. He was still clueless.

"Look, how about me and Mandy go and check out the Terinans? A quick look, just to see what they're up to, and we'll meet up with you guys a little later" Jade suggested, looking at Jake, then at Ithiell. Like she couldn't decide who to ask...

"Well, what do you think?" Ithiell asked, turning to him.

"Well... it sounds like a good idea. But... I really don't know how to handle these guys like you seem to" He replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's ok. We'll be back before you realise we're gone" Amanda assured him, and soon, there were two small brown fruit bats where the two girls once were.

"Keep your thought-speak open, ok? We want to know if you get in trouble" Ithiell instructed them, and one nodded.

(Will do. You just find that sword, ok?) Jade said as they flapped to gain altitude, then flew off into the far left tunnel. The moment they were gone, the others trudged into the right tunnel, which slowly became more spaced as they walked. And what started as a low ceiling, slowly became higher, and soon Jake could walk standing up straight.

He cracked his neck a little, walking along beside Ithiell and Ax, with the others right behind them.

"Ask Rtaia how far way from the sword we are" He instructed Ax, feeling weird about taking control of this situation. He felt like Ithiell should be leading them, not him. And yet... the Chanaiben seemed almost calm about it as he walked along. Like he didn't mind taking orders from a human.

_Definitely not like the Andalites_ he thought with some relief as Ax relayed his message.

(Ah. You are approximately a hundred and thirty five metres from its current location. It is... not embedded in the rock, I can assume that much from my scans)

"Well that tells us a lot" Robert muttered behind them, as they kept walking along.

(You will come to two more tunnels. Do not go down the left... for I fear that may lead to a steep drop and a dead end. The right is the tunnel you should follow) she continued to guide them, and he saw Cassie cringe a little at the idea of such a steep drop.

He was just about to say something to reassure her when he heard Amanda's thought-speak voice fill his head. He realised that their form of thought-speak could travel further than theirs could.

(Okay, we see them)

(Or sort of a sketchy picture of them) Jade corrected.

"How many?" Jake asked, and Ax relayed the message.

(We can barely hear you, but... I'd say there's about ten, total) Jade said.

(Okay, we're doing what bats do. We're hanging off the rock, not far from them)

(They're ignoring us... well, that's a good thing)

(They're just standing there! I don't know... wait, they're talking!)

There was a short silence before Amanda said anything again. In this time, everyone had stopped.

(No... I can't understand them, but they're all pretty angry. One just vaporised another one)

(No, I think you're wrong. They're looking for something. Maybe it's the _Gbar_ sword... I don't know. They're all frustrated, that's all I can tell)

"Maybe they're lost" Cassie suggested. Tobias relayed her words to them.

(No, doubt it. If they were lost, they'd have probably started blowing this place to bits by now. But we'll hang here for a little while until we know for sure) Jade said, and Ithiell indicated for them to all start walking again.

"Will they be all right there?" Rachel asked, surprising Jake.

"Yes. It's a recon mission only, and those two are good at it" Ithiell said as they came to the divided tunnels, turning right to avoid the big drop.

"We might not be able to communicate with them soon, you know that" Robert pointed out, bringing up the rear.

"Well, maybe we should all become bats too. That way the two of you will be able to communicate with them" Cassie suggested, and Jake agreed.

"It beats wondering around in near-darkness and tripping over your own feet" Marco added with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Soon, they were all bats, echolocating their way down the tunnel, covering much more ground than before.

(Rtaia? How far?) Jake asked her, and her faint voice replied not long after.

(Not far, around ten more metres... I can barely hear you, are you all right?)

(Yes, we're just far away) Ithiell responded for them.

(Oh, all right. The sword... it is in another cavern. Larger than the one you...) Jade and Amanda's panicked voices broke through Rtaia's.

(Oh man. The Terinans are looking at us funny...)

(I think they're... ahh! Look out!)

(They shot at us! Oh jee... hey! Now they're chasing us! Man, they really must hate bats!)

(Are you all right? Are either of you hurt?) Ithiell asked.

(Wow! Oh, no, they're just... Amanda, left!)

(Ahh! Oh oh oh.... that was _too_ close!)

(Amanda!) Ithiell cried.

Oh no, things had just turned ugly. Jake knew... another mistake...

_How could I let this happen! I let them go... could've..._

(Rachel, Ax! With me! Maybe we can...)

(No. The _Gbar _sword is your main worry. Robert and I will assist the girls. After all, we have handled the Terinans before) Ithiell assured them, sounding slightly panicked himself.

(Can you trust him?) Jake asked Ithiell privately.

(When worst comes to worst... definitely) he replied before the two fruit bats changed direction, flapping frantically back to where they'd come from.

Now it was just the Animorphs... alone... and he had to...

They kept going, with Rtaia's voice growing fainter in their heads. Soon, they reached another cavern. She was right, this time, it was bigger. And a strange unnatural light seemed to glow from the rocks, illuminating the cavern just enough for human eyes to see. They demorphed as they heard the other's though speak cries in their heads.

(Oh oh! They burnt my ear off!)

(Keep going, almost to the...)

(Ahhhhhhh!!)

(Amanda!)

(No! It's all right! I can shape-shift under the water of the cavern, you just keep going)

(You sure?)

(Of course I'm sure! Go!)

(Guys, we're on our way!)

(Too late. Amanda's down and I'm leading them down another tunnel, away from you guys!)

(Wait for us, then we could...)

(Yaaaah! They got _my foot_! How did they... but I'm not...)

(Hold on! Tell us which tunnel you...)

(Ummm, I don't remember!)

(Well that really helps us!)

(It kind of happens when... hey wait a second. I lost them! Guys, they might be...)

(Ah! Thanks for the warning!)

(We're going down the tunnel they came out of! Hold on!)

(Amanda! Where...)

(Right behind you. Let's see if they like to play with big kitties...) And that was all they heard as they stood next to one another, and for a few precious seconds Jake forgot to even breathe.

"Oh man, that sounds bad" Marco muttered looking up at Jake. The strange luminescence cast eerie shadows on his friends face.

"I know, but it's there fight now. They can take it" Rachel assured all of them, stepping further into the cave to investigate it.

(Rtaia, can you still hear me?) Ax called out to her in thought speak.

(Yes... but barely. The sword should be in the cave you are in. On the other side of the entrance) she instructed faintly.

They moved forward, all of them looking around for the thing that looked like a Samurai sword. Then came the others...

(Hey guys, I can't find you!) It was Jade's voice.

(We're a bit... busy at the moment. We're trying to find a place we can turn around and fight. Amanda's right behind us... but she can't do anything just yet) Ithiell.

(No! I mean I can't get out of this tunnel! It's like someone keeps turning me around the wrong way or something... uh oh... yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!)

Beside him, Marco and Cassie flinched.

(Jade!) Ithiell cried. No answer.

(Jade, what is it?! Are there more of them?) Came Amanda's shrill voice. Jake's heart stopped then. He knew.... Another wrong decision...

"Here it is. At least, I hope it's it" Rachel said grimly, pointing to a slightly mud encrusted box, thin and long enough to hold the sword. It was wedged between the rock wall and the floor.

(The sword in the stone) Tobias mused. But Jake knew he was trying to keep them all focused on the task at hand. But no... Jake could only see the mistake of letting the others go off alone...

_I should have let Ithiell take over! He knew what he was doing! Why did I have to... _

FWAPP!!

Ax's tail blade hit the rock, slicing it in two and dislodging the box from the place had been wedged into. Marco picked it up, looking a little haunted.

"We've got to go help them Jake" Cassie said, worry in her voice.

"I know... but someone has to..."

(I will take it Prince Jake) Ax offered, taking the sword box delicately. Far off, they heard the other three calling out to Jade, as well as dodging blasts and trying to fight back.

But Jake had a better idea.

"If we can get one of those Terinan weapons, maybe we can destroy the damn thing for good. Ask Rtaia..." But Ax was already relaying the message to her.

(Yes, I do believe a high level energy blast could destroy it. But you must take careful aim and hit it dead in the centre) Rtaia warned, sounding a little annoyed.

"Okay" He said slowly, thinking hard. _If I get this wrong again..._

"Ax, you take the sword and tag along behind us. Everyone else, go wolf. We need to move fast if we're gonna catch up to the others in time" He said to them, praying they wouldn't be too late to save them.


	9. All is revealed

**Galaxytree; **the last chappie was a third persons point of view. And all i wanted to know was whether a Mary-Sue was good or not. That's all.

Well, here's the next chapppie, and just so you don't get confused, i've put who's talking in it, ok? Tell me what you think...****

**Jade's pov.**

The first thing I felt when I regained consciousness was something digging into my little bat behind. A rock I think, and I slowly eased myself off it, finding I was less bat than I realised. I was probably about two or three feet tall, mostly human, with bat wings and feet.

_How did I... _A sudden sharp pain in my wing took my senses into overload. So I focused on becoming human, feeling relieved when I had my own arms and feet again. Then I remembered where I was, and I bolted up into a sitting position, trying to look around and seeing nothing but darkness all around.

I remembered seeing a dark shape coming at me, and I'd screamed just before I had blanked out. Had I hit something? Or had I been hit? I couldn't remember.

I felt my foot touch something hard and small, feeling a little dizzy for a minute before I got the strength to stand up. I must have hit something... but that didn't explain why I couldn't get back to the others...

"The others!" I nearly slapped my head in the darkness, straining my ears to listen for anything that sounded like my friends. Nothing. They were probably too far away...

"Hello Jade"

"Yaaaahhh!!" I yelped, turning around to the face the voice. A voice that sounded a lot like mine...

_Uh-oh..._

"David" I said, and he laughed in my voice. My voice! That.... that _creep!_

That dizzy feeling... that must've been the acquiring trance Cassie had told me about... and that meant... he had _morphed _me!

"What are you doing down here?! And why did you..."

"There'll be time for questions later... or, maybe not" Then it hit me. Of course! David thought that my DNA might help him... since he was trapped as a rat...

Boy, was he wrong. But I wasn't about to tell him that. Or maybe...

"So what? Now you're gonna kill me? Think my 'DNA' will help you? Well, sorry, but all you've got there is human DNA. My... _abilities_... can't be transmitted like that..." I heard the smirk in my voice. In seconds, I was against the wall, with David's hands against my throat.

"_What?!!_" He seethed in a voice that was no longer mine. At least, it didn't sound like me anymore.

"I told you, I'm all you got was normal girl DNA" I said simply, removing my... his hands from my throat. Which was really easy for some reason.

"Then what... _how _do I get it? _Tell _me!" His face was inches from mine, I could feel it. Too bad I couldn't see...

But maybe that's just what I wanted.

"Tell me David, how did you get down here in the first place? And why is it, that you seem to keep finding me when I'm alone?" I said as I focused on making the smallest change, hoping he couldn't see what I'd done.

He didn't answer.

"Ah, I see. It's Crayak, isn't it? He's showing you where I am, and somehow getting you to the places where I am, isn't that right?"

"He isn't getting me anywhere. I'm getting there myself"

Ah, so David wasn't as smart as he thought he was. I could try... but no, he'd figure out my plan before I got what I needed out of him. He would only slip so many times...

"Can I ask one more question? And in return, I'll tell you how to become human more... permanently? Deal?" I asked, looking through different eyes, seeing his face now twist in cruel anger. My face. Who would know my face could look so... evil?

He scowled, but gave in "Fine, what is it? And there had better not be any tricks involved"

"How is it that you don't go after the Animorphs first? I mean, they _did_ make you a rat after all" I was being coy, trying to stall for time as well as trying to get as much information as possible. I was also trying to make him think I was an ally. But I didn't underestimate him. No. I had learnt my lesson about that more than once.

"I would... I mean, I will, when you're out of the way"

He'd slipped again! I heard it! And all of a sudden, it clicked into place.

It was like a chess game. You had to get rid of some of the pawns on the board before you went for the more important ones like the queen. In other words? I was a pawn he needed to get out of the way before he would get to the Animorphs. Rules of the game. Rules of the Crayak and the Ellimist game, no doubt.

NO! I was thinking too complex! This wasn't a chess game, this was...

Then it clicked. And my little brother and sisters had helped me realise it.

This was more like getting a kid to eat broccoli on their plate. They had to finish their vegetables before they could have any dessert. I was the nasty broccoli he had to get rid of before he could get to his desert; the Animorphs.

But, not before he got something out of me that could possibly make him human again. He thought it was my DNA. He was wrong. He needed my blood. A lot of it, too. He needed my blood to mix with his, then maybe... just maybe... he could have his old body back.

"Tell me, what is it?" he said gruffly.

"Oh, but you haven't answered my question" I said silkily. I had him. Now, if I could just play my cards right...

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"Then I don't have to tell _you_ anything"

He started to sound angry, but then I heard and saw him take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"I know what you're doing. I'm not an idiot like you think I am. And your body... and your instincts... are really quite fascinating"

(Okay, I'm going to try this one more time. Jade, can you _hear_ me? If you can say something, please... for the love of god... answer me) It was Jake, and I flinched involuntarily. Good thing David couldn't see so well in the dark.

It meant the others were alive.... it had to! Oh please let them be alive...

No! Couldn't think about that! David was waiting for me to...

"Nothing to say, hey Jade. Little Jade just a little bit... _jaded_?" He laughed an awful laugh, and I tensed up.

"You might have my body... _and _my instincts... but I bet you don't have any idea how to control them" I said calmly, shoving him suddenly backwards and running back down the tunnel, hoping I didn't get turned around like last time.

"Hey!!" He cried, and I heard him following me. My feet hit the hard rock beneath me, sending pain up my legs and reminding me that I was barefoot. But I was right; he didn't know my body, and he didn't know the best way to get the maximum speed out of my short legs. Good thing I did.

I ploughed along, suddenly finding myself in the open and kicking water up. I was back in the cave! Perfect... it was just what I needed. I dove under when I was deep enough, forcing myself to focus on the image of the hammerhead shark...

I heard him hit the water behind me, still in my body, and seconds later I felt him trying to drown me...

But it was too late by then. I had gills, and as my skin turned rough like sandpaper, I felt him let go of me. I kicked my tail furiously, heading for where I knew the cave entrance was, trying my best not to freak out.

(Jade, please... oh god please answer us) I heard Amanda sob from somewhere farther away.

(Its ok guys. I'm ok) I said with some relief (I just got a... um... small problem on my hands)

(Oh thank god! Where were you?! What in the world happened?!) Ithiell this time.

(I could ask you the same thing)

(What about you? What's going on?) Cassie pressed as I reached the other end of the cave entrance, suddenly finding it was a lot brighter than it was in the tunnel. But they sounded even further away.

(Uh... I kind of have a..... it's David. Crayak decided to give David a heads up on where I'd be. Apparently he wants me out of the way, fast)

(Oh...!) Jake swore, and I couldn't blame him.

(Hold on, we'll be right there!)

(No time. I can handle this. You just take care of Anny and the sword)

(That's been taken care of. Hang on, we're right behind...)

At that second, I looked back to see a tiger shark emerging from the cave tunnel, heading straight for me. I powered my tail, moving as fast as I could, trying to focus on getting bigger. Above me, I saw the siluette of the two ships, and I raced under and past them, with David hot on my heels... tail.

(Which one of you is that?) Came Rtaia's voice from above me.

(It's me... and David. But don't worry, I'll be all right)

(What are you going to do?) She asked, and I knew she was quickly catching on.

(I've... got a plan)

(And that is...?)

(It'll take too long to explain. Just take care of everything on this end, ok?)

(I... understand) her voice sounded a little worried, but I knew she trusted me.

(Come back here Jade! Fight me!) David screamed angrily.

The problem was, I didn't trust myself.

But I knew, I was going to have to do the utterly impossible. I was going to have to outsmart an Animorph.


	10. Decisions

My name is Rtaia.

And I watched as the two sharks swam away at unbelievable speed.

From the other ship, came Anny's exited voice.

(Oh, what amazing fish! Look at how fast they move! I must catalogue the two species for future reference!) She cried, and I could just imagine her...

(Rtaia! Rtaia can you hear me!)

It was my friends. And they sounded worried.

(What is the matter?)

(Did you see Jade?)

(Why yes but...)

(Can you follow her? Maybe... maybe keep track of her?)

(No) I said flatly, feeling the human emotion called guilt envelop me. I knew I should go after her, but she had placed her trust in me not to.

But also, at that same moment I heard Anny's voice come through to me.

(Rtaia, I seem to be picking up a large ship about ten or so human 'miles' away from our current location) She sounded different. More... focused. But of course, she was a warrior as well as an explorer. And that I admired.

(How did you... my scanners are not picking up anything... oh, I understand. Your advanced technology) My flimsy human fingers raced across the keypad, and then I focused on the voice that was yelling at me. It was Amanda.

(What?! What do you mean you can't track her? You can see her can't you? So that means you've got to be able to track her...)

(It is not that, I... well, I must say we may or may not be having company very soon)

(How do you know?)

(Give me a moment, and please return to the fighter if you have finished) to Anny, I said (I must request you send me all of your data on this ship you have located)

(Of course) she said, and in seconds the data was transmitted to the fighter.

"Oh my..." I said in my human voice, checking and rechecking my calculations to be sure. And then, when there was no doubt in my mind, I contacted the others.

(Are you absolutely sure?) the human named Jake asked. Seconds later, I picked up a line of hammerhead sharks emerge from the dark cave with the ships scanners. And one of them was pushing along a large rectangular box.

(Yes. Do not doubt my abilities to correctly calculate...)

(He's not Rtaia. We're just worried about what this means) Amanda cut me off.

(We're coming back now anyway) Jake said as nine shark heads bobbed to the surface. Soon, they were all back to their normal bodies. Jake, Ithiell and Ax, as a human, joined me on the small fighter.

"How far away?" Jake asked as Ithiell joined me at the controls, and began to shut the hatch.

"Hey!" I turned back to see the human boy named Marco struggling to climb aboard. He had tossed the box aboard and his two friends were now helping him into the ship.

"I thought you were going to destroy the box?" I enquired, looking at them.

"We were, but we kind of had to destroy their weapons before we could get to them" Jake said sheepishly. At that moment, I saw his human friend looking at me strangely.

"Why didn't you go after David?" He asked.

"Marco, she was kind of preoccupied with..."

"No, I heard it in your voice. You could have followed, but you didn't. Why?"

"Because Jade specifically requested that I not do so" I said calmly.

"Ten minutes before they get here" Ithiell reported beside me.

"W-_what_?" Marco's face turned into what seemed to be horror, and his friend put a hand on his arm. But this was enough. I turned back to the console, slipping back to my Chanaiben form as I did so.

Ax appeared beside me, once again in his own form, to look over my shoulder. Ithiell shut the hatch, and I saw that Anny had done this as well. Together, the two ships rose into the sky.

"Cloak" Ithiell instructed, and I ran my hands over the panel. Seconds later, there was a shimmer, and I saw the other ship disappear also.

(How is Anny going to follow us if she cannot see us?) Ax asked me.

"I pre set co-ordinates in the ships computer for her in case the two ships were separated. Unfortunately I did not expect the Yeerks to be..."

"You're lying"

"I am not lying. Jade told me she had a... a plan" I said, trying to keep the worry from my voice.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of plan?"

"She did not say. But I do not doubt her abilities to handle a situation"

"And neither should you Marco" It was Jake's voice.

"Oh, so now you're siding with aliens? Well, why don't you just _marry _one of them?!"

"Jake is right. She knows what she's doing. She doesn't need a 'man' to come and save her every time she gets in trouble" Ithiell said a little harshly as he worked furiously beside me. Silence behind us.

"If she says she's got a plan, then that means she's got a plan" he added.

"I agree" I put in, watching as we began to move horizontally across the water, and I finally began to pick up the ship Anny's sensors had detected.

(It is heading towards us. It will intercept us in approximately thirty earth seconds) Ax said as he stood beside me.

Behind us, I heard Marco sigh.

"It's not Jade I'm worried about. It's David. Or did you forget how badly he whipped our butts the last time?"

"He... whipped our butts?" I was curious. I had heard of this human expression, but...

"Yeah, I know. But we got him in the end" Jake said darkly.

"He took four of us down in just one night. Or at least, he thought he did. And did you forget how you..."

"I remember Marco!" Jake snapped "Do you think I'd forget? Do you think I'd..."

"Ten seconds" I informed.

(Will they be able to detect us?)

"No. Unless we run into them" Ithiell tried to smile, but it soon faded as we saw the gigantic ship appear in front of us. And from the looks of it, it seemed like we'd barely miss it. Jake and Marco had finished their 'fight' as well.

We slowly passed under the gigantic ship, and Ithiell put a finger to his 'lips' to silence everyone. He was right to do it, I knew. One word from anyone, and we might be detected.

When we were past the gigantic ship, and out of range of it, I heard Ithiell sigh.

"Well, that was close" He said, looking back at the two human boys for a moment.

"We've got to find them. I know what Jade said, but I know one person can't take him on alone" Jake said staring right back at Ithiell.

He nodded "I know. Jade is... strong, but if David is as bad as you say he is, she might need all the help she can get"

"We must not forget the sword" I said "It must be destroyed"

"Oh, we won't forget that. It's just that right now someone's life hangs in the balance" Jake said to me.

"I suggest one from each team go" Ithiell said, turning back to the controls. I did as well.

"That's a good idea. I think..."

"I'll go" was Marco's response.

"All right" Jake sighed "Ithiell, do you have any suggestions for..."

"Yes. Let Amanda go. She may be closest to Jade, but I know she'll put her feelings aside for the mission"

"All right. Marco? Go osprey, and when you can thought-speak, get the message to Amanda? You two will start looking from the sky, since I know they must have reached the beach by now"

"Yeah, I know what to do"

"And I suggest you take tips from Amanda. Do not let..."

"I know. I know what happens..."

Ten minutes later, an osprey and a pigeon hawk flew away from us, with me wondering what it was Jade was planning.


	11. Aerial dogfight

**LittleMidget; **thankyou for reviewing, i'm glad someone seemes to like it. And don't give up yours, i love little speedy creatures...(he he)

**Amanda**

We flapped hard, over the ocean. It was still dark and cloudy, but at least it had stopped raining. The bad thing was, there were no thermals, and having to beat our wings continuously was tiring us both out.

We hit the beach just before the two ships spread out, moving diagonally away from us.

(This is Aximili. Jake has requested that you both be 'careful', and Ithiell has requested that you, Amanda, do not forget...)

(Yes, thankyou Ax) I said, knowing what Ithiell wanted to say. He wanted me to remember the 'mission'. And as far as I was concerned, this mission needed my emotions mixed into the equation.

The fight with the Terinans was brutal, but short. Five wolves and one Andalite had rushed into the tunnel after us, speeding past me and attacking the Terinans with everything they had. Weapons were fired, and we nearly lost Robert and Rachel, but we'd survived. All because we'd worked together...

We'd also passed right by the Yeerk Blade ship, and hadn't been detected. At least, I hoped we hadn't. Passing right by that thing just gave me the creeps.

And now it was a race against time to find Jade and David.

(Do you have any idea what she'd be planning?) Marco asked me as we flew.

(None. But I know it's got to be something dangerous)

(I think it's going to be dangerous either way)

(What did this guy do?)

(Threatened to rat us out to the Yeerks)

(And you couldn't let that happen. Right) we fell silent, pumping our wings as fast as we could in the dead air.

(Hey, do you see that?)

(See what?)

(Ahead of us... two birds)

(Uh-oh) I turned my attention to what was ahead of us, seeing only two faint outlines in the distance. Too far for even my raptor eyes to pick up.

(Think it's them?)

(I don't know, but let's do our best to try and catch up to them) he said, and I followed his lead. Very soon we could make out what those two birds were. A peregrine falcon and a golden eagle.

(It's an aerial dogfight!) I cried when I realised why we were gaining ground on the two birds. They were swooping and ducking and dodging, both of them looking like they were trying to get the edge on the other one.

(Yeah, but who's who?)

(Does David have a peregrine falcon morph?)

(I don't know. He didn't the last time I checked...)

(No! Why would he become a smaller bird to chase after her?!) It hit me then (Jade's the falcon! I'm sure of it!)

(Why is she... unless... then she should have gone eagle too!)

(I don't know! I don't know what's going though her head! I wish I did!) I cried suddenly, beating my wings for all they had. But I was tiring too fast, and my wings would probably give in on me before we got to her. It was so _frustrating_!

We passed over an old dirt road, suddenly finding ourselves flying over telephone powerlines.

(Watch for those lines) he warned (We don't want to hit them)

(That's it!)

(What's it?) But I knew he was catching on.

(Jade... she's trying to fry him on the power lines! That's why she went falcon... so she could lead him straight into the powerlines!)

(But he can see them just as well as we can... unless he gets cocky and tries to follow her through the lines) he got it, and if I was human I would have smiled.

But our moment of triumph was soon forgotten as we watched the fight ahead. The falcon... Jade... was trying to gain some altitude for a dive, and she only got a few metres up before David began to follow her. So she tried the impossible; she tried to dive from where she was. As she did, David managed to flare and dodge it, sinking his talons into her back as she blew past.

We heard her scream in our heads, then David's mocking voice,

(You won't tell me your secret? Fine, I'll just have to do to you what you were going to do to me; fry you!!)

(If you do, you'll never know how to become human again!) Jade replied in both desperation and anger.

(Forget it. What I want now is to finish the Animorphs off. And you...you've already wasted too much of my time)

(You'll never be able to do that. They'll just turn the tables on you like last time, and then... aaaahhh!!) she screamed as he dug his talons in deeper.

(Shut up! I don't need a lecture from you!) With her still trapped on his talons, he flapped down close to the power lines.

(NOOO!!) I cried, but it was too late. And there was nothing we could do but watch.

Marco let out a string of angry curses as David let go of her just before she hit the powerlines... and when she did....

ZZZZZAAAAPPPPP!!!!

Her whole body was spasming, taking the jolt of all the voltage there was in the two lines she'd landed on. I almost _saw _the electricity coursing through her body as she screamed in agony.

(AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!)

(Oh god! Oh... oh god!) I cried in absolute horror as I saw and finally smelled her feathers sizzling and smoking. Now we were only a few metres away. I flapped for altitude, hoping that if I could just knock her away from the...

(David!) Marco snarled.

(Ah, it's the Animorphs to the rescue, how cute) he cooed as I finally got enough altitude and dove at an angle, straight at Jade. David swooped towards me, but Marco attacked him, knocking him off balance for long enough to go gliding past.

I hit! There was a sharp jolt passed through to me, but I managed to knock her away from the live wires, and she fell...

And made a sickening splat as she hit the ground, unmoving...

(Jade! Jade, can you hear me! Shape shift! Change back! Now!!) I screamed at her, but... there was nothing. Her feathers and beak were a singed, bloody mess.

(Look out!) Marco cried, and I looked up just in time to see David's talons reaching for me. I flapped hard, clearing his flight path.

(Ahh!) he cried, pulling up and barely missing the wires himself. But I was above him now, and if I got enough altitude, I could dive bomb him. He'd pay... oh, he'd pay dearly for this...

And suddenly, Marco and I were attacking David with everything we had! Diving, ducking under his wings... tearing at him.

_Attack! Attack!_ My mind screamed, and for once I followed my own advice.

Then... Marco was down! David grabbed his tail in his beak as he sped past, yanking the half his feathers off! Blood and feathers were everywhere!!

(No!) I cried as he tried to keep his altitude, but failing when David started ripping at one of his wings, and he fell fast, falling into the thick branches of the tree.

Now it was up to me.

TSSSEEERRR!!

I screamed, folding my wings back and preparing to dive-bomb him and hopefully knock him off-balance long enough for me to take a good portion of his wing with me.

(Come here little birdie) he mocked, flying straight up to meet me. I flew straight at him, unafraid. As we were about to crash though, he twisted sideways, digging his talons into my left wing and taking my blood and half my feathers with him.

(AAAAHHHHHHH!!!) I screamed, beginning to fall towards the earth, right next to where Jade was. Jade...

I hit, still amazed and horrified by what I was seeing, not wanting to take my eyes of her form.

Her eyes had turned to liquid inside her head, and her body I saw, was going hollow.

(Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhh!!!) I started screaming, suddenly finding I couldn't stop.

(Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!) Marco yelled from somewhere in the trees. So, he was seeing it too.

David landed beside us, too far away for my shattered bird body to reach, and watched the horror.

He body now... her skin, was deflating and soon her head, then the rest of her body turned into a silver liquid... and stayed that way.

(Oh my god! Is that how changelings... is it?!) Marco's voice was shrill.

(I don't know! I don't think so! But we're not... so I don't _know_ what happens when we...!) I trailed off, fighting back the urge to start screaming again.

Beside me, David seemed satisfied. He turned his attention on me, and I tensed up.

(I'll be back for you later) he said, finally flapping his wings and taking off, way out of sight. I took that time to return back to my human form, collapsing in front of the puddle that used to be my friend. A minute later, Marco joined me.

"I say we go after him now. Wait till his morph time is up, then... then..." his voice was tight, but he trailed off as he looked down at the puddle in front of us.

"We can't. We've got to somehow... oh god..." Tears spilled down my cheeks before I could even stop myself. I put my head in my hands and cried, forgetting about controlling my emotions. Jade was... and now...

"What the...?!" Marco cried suddenly, scrambling up and taking me with him by grabbing my arm. At first I was angry and turned on him, but then I saw... his face had changed. He pointed down, and I couldn't help but follow his gaze.

"Oh!" I cried as I watched the puddle start to quiver and move. Very soon it took shape, and as that shape took a more solid form, I finally realised what had happened.

"Jade!" I cried with relief. She was human again, laying flat on her back and looking up the sky. She turned her head when she heard my voice.

"Amanda? What are you...?" She tried to get up, she slipped back down again. I went to help her up, but Marco got there before I did, and held her up in a sitting position. I collapsed to my knees beside her, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"What happened?" I asked her as Marco propped her up from behind with his arm. She looked like a rag doll. Exhausted, but not beaten yet.

"Well... I had a plan A, but that... and plan B didn't exactly go as planned... but I think it worked... at least, it's worked... so far..." she wasn't making much sense.

"Wait a second. You _planned_ to get zapped?!" Marco accused, his eyes wide.

"Not zapped... but to let him think he killed me..."

"Are you _insane_!" He suddenly cried, grabbing both her shoulders and turning to face her.

"Yep. Insane" She said simply, letting out a wry smile.

"You could have actually gotten killed!! What are you, a moron!! You're crazy! Nuts! Out of this world...!!" He continued on, shaking her limp body.

"Stop that, you'll hurt her" I croaked, afraid he'd do more harm than good.

"You're an idiot! A crazy, insane, _lunatic_..." He trailed off, kissed her hard on the lips, then continued to shake and berate her with the same words over and over, putting a new word in every few seconds.

_You call her crazy?_ I thought as I watched Jade's head roll back, and she closed her eyes.

"Please don't do that" she asked, and that second I knew what she was about to do.

"Don't do what? Don't knock some..." I yanked him roughly back, and off Jade as she fell forward on her hands and knees, with her breakfast deciding it wasn't going to stay inside her stomach anymore.


	12. Night Patrol

**Jade**

Well, I had survived my ordeal with David and the powerlines. Barely.

I almost didn't make it to 'liquid' form. But something pushed me on. Just as I was about to pass out in my battered bird body, I felt a surge of strength, and something with a voice like Crayaks said to me, _He is not playing by the rules. Don't let him beat you._ I made it, and I realised that being a liquid was a lot like being a tree; you only had one sense working, and that was the sense of touch.

And when I came out of it, I felt so exhausted I was sick. I couldn't move, and my head was swimming. I think I might have conked out for a bit, before Amanda, Marco and I took to the air as birds and met up with the others.

I stayed as an eagle, and told them the whole story, all the while pretending I was a natural golden eagle. After all, I hadn't 'faked' my own death for nothing. I also told them of my plan, and how now I was out of the way, David would probably go after them next. It was a risky move, but I knew I had to take it. I had to outthink David, and I had to know when to pop his little ego bubble.

My first plan was just a wild, crazy one that most certainly wouldn't have worked. It was to force David into a one-on-one showdown. But that wouldn't have worked, and it would've just ended me back up at square one.

The second one, Jake was a little sceptical of. I knew he was probably a bit angry with me, and I accepted that. But there was nothing else I could do. I'd keep them safe, all of them, before I had a chance to pull of the rest of my plan. A plan that might work out worse that I'd hoped.

You want to know how it feels to be zapped by a power line? Well, get someone to rub their feet on the carpet and zap you. Then magnify that by about a million. And still, I don't think you could even come close.

I told the rest of the plan to the others, and I knew they didn't like it. But Jake agreed, and so did Ithiell. Both leaders... and both still only kids. I had to smile at that... and respect it.

I followed the Animorphs back to the barn, where they pulled off an impressive show for anyone who might be watching. I think you know what I mean. They were all really convincing, even Marco, and I was quite impressed at how well they all acted.

As I watched and listened, tasting the air with my tongue, I thought I saw a small rat scurrying around one of the stalls. Staying far away from me, and far out of sight with the others. But I saw him, and I knew... this was it.

I did the natural snake thing, scaring the willies out of him and making him leave in a definite hurry after I knew he'd seen enough. But the Animorphs still acted. Split up and still went on like it was one of the most horrible things ever. Which was exactly what they were supposed to do.

I became a fly after that, buzzing away out of range of the barn and hitched a ride on Ax's head, between his stalk eyes.

(Is that you?)

(Yeah, it's me, nothing to worry about) I assured him as we went back to the fighter and Anny's ship. The others had taken the last few hours to go back home and tell their parents they were going on a camping trip with some friends. Well, Amanda did, I knew that. She would've had to take Rtaia in with her in human form, just to reassure her dad she'd be ok. Robert? Well, knowing him, he'd have probably just told his parents he was going 'out' and left them to wonder.

When Tobias finally gave the all clear, I met up with them and assigned them to different Animorph houses. Amanda would watch over Cassie, Ithiell... believe it or not he actually took orders from me... would take care of Jake, Rtaia would hang around Rachel, and probably annoy the heck out of her with all that calmness. And Robert... well, I took Robert aside and practically begged him to be nice and watch over Marco.

To my surprise, he laughed. Not a cruel laugh, either.

"If that's what it takes to fix this guy for good, then I'm in" he smiled at me, different, and for a second I thought it was David in Robert morph. But then the mask came back down, and he was the arrogant guy I'd known for the last five years. No one could carry the cold swagger like her could. Not even David could pull that off successfully, I knew that.

Me? I would be the scout. I'd fly from one house to the next, and get hourly reports from each of them. And if anyone saw anything... or if there was trouble, I'd be the one to get backup.

Ax would stay with Anny, and keep the ships cloaked and guarded as well. As for Tobias...well, I had a different mission for him. And to him, I think it might have been worse than death. I took him aside, letting him sit gingerly on my shoulder and walking into the fighter for a bit of privacy.

"I need you to become me for the night" I told him. He hopped onto the floor and just stared up at me.

(You've got to be kidding?)

I shook my head.

(What for?)

"I need you to spend the night at my apartment with my family. If they think I'm gone... they'll worry"

(Can't you just tell them... that you're going camping with some new friends?)

"No. They'd never let me out of the house if that was the case. Maybe in a few months..."

(But... what do I do? How do I act? I'm not exactly an expert on dealing with families you know)

"I know, and I'm sorry, but..."

(Why don't I act as the scout?)

"Hawks aren't very good at night. And if there is trouble, I want to be there. After all, it's kind of my fault I got us into this"

He fell silent for a minute, hawk-walking back and forth, looking a little like he was pacing. I waited patiently for an answer.

(Ok, I'll do it) He finally said (But you'll have to brief me on a few things first)

"Done" I said, bending down so he could hop up on my arm, and I felt a little out of it before he let go fluttered to the ground, morphing me as he went. I taught him everything I thought he would need, and answered all of his questions. Then I let him take the clothes I'd worn out of the house that day, since they completely covered his morphing outfit, and he left as I changed from the swimsuit into some of the clothes Amanda had brought with her. Some, amazingly enough, were some of my old clothes that I'd left there by accident. Daggy jeans and a black Jurassic park top. Not the best, but better than the swimsuit.

With that, I became a barn owl, flapping silently out into the cold night.

_So, this is it..._

_**-------------------------------break---------------------------------------------------------------**_

I passed over Rachel's house again, landing on the branch of a tree just outside her window. It was open, and inside I saw Rachel's sleeping form. She was probably so tired she fell asleep. I felt a little jealous of her. I mean, I was one exhausted little owl.

(How's it going?) I asked Rtaia, who was somewhere in the room. Probably in bug form. I nearly had a birdie heart attack when something started crawling out the window to greet me. It was a spider. Huntsman, I think.

(Everything is fine. There has been no activity in the hour since you have been gone)

(I think you should get out of sight, or I'm gonna have to eat you) I said, pretending to take a peck at her, and she disappeared back into the window.

(Please do not eat me) she said, and I couldn't help but laugh. I was only worried that someone else might see me talking to a spider and get... suspicious.

(Well, next time don't come out the window, ok?)

(I understand) she said, and I wondered what Rachel thought of her 'calm' personality. Probably drove her up the wall. As far as I knew, Rachel was a person who took action right then and there, and Rtaia... well, she'd form a neat little plan in her head before she even moved a finger.

_I should have done that_ I thought, but mentally shook it off, taking off into the night and towards Cassie's house. I'd gone to each and every house about five or six times already. Sometimes I stayed for only a few seconds... sometimes a bit longer to catch my breath. It was easy to get from Jake to Rachel to Marco's houses. But Cassie... it took longer, and it worried me each time I took the trip there. Three targets for David... and my friends could possibly get killed.

I flew over the barn, and then swooped down to just outside her window.

(Amanda? Anything?)

(Nope, not a thing)

(How's Cassie?)

(She had a couple of nightmares, but I think she's cool now)

(Where are you? And _what_ are you?)

(On the wall, and roach. And let me tell ya, it's _deeeeeeescusting_!) I could almost see her as a human, making a face and sticking her tongue out, and I laughed.

(Well keep up the good work) I said as I spread my wings and flew back to the house I always started at; Jakes. I was worried that his brother would see me, and get suspicious, but Jake assured me it was fine. He was going on a 'camping trip' and he'd be out till all hours of the morning.

I flew through the open window again, hoping David wasn't here and that he hadn't seen me. Jake, as usual, was still awake. Although I could see he was fighting sleep.

(A little advice?) I said as I hopped onto the bed next to him.

"And that would be..." he cocked an eyebrow, looking down at me.

(Get some sleep. You look awful, and I think you of all people need as much as you can get)

He laughed then, and it surprised me. But it was soft laughter, just in case his parents heard.

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep with a bird popping in and out of my window every half hour" he said to me, smiling wryly.

(Oh, sorry. Well, I'll just let you get some sleep then)

"All right" he said not very convincingly.

(Jake, please. I need you at your best, and exhausted is not your best)

"I could say the same about you" he muttered, probably thinking I couldn't hear him, but lay back down, pulling the sheets up to his chin as I hopped off.

(Ithiell?)

(Yep, still here. Nothing, and no one, besides you has come in. And by the way, don't even bother looking for me. I'm a fly on the ceiling, and right now I can see about a thousand images of you) I looked up as he said this.

(Funny, cause I can only see one of you) There was a short silence, then...

(You're bluffing. You can't see me)

(Try being an owl sometime buddy. I can see a lot more than you in the darkness) I said, and flew off, out into the cold night to the final house; Marco's house.

For some reason it felt funny going to his house and into his bedroom like that. For one thing, he kept making jokes about us being almost 'alone' and smirking when he got a reaction from Robert. But Robert had kept his word, and had watched over Marco without much incident.

When I got there, I found Marco was sleeping, and I glided in and landed on the floor next to his bed, almost tumbling over his books as I did.

(Robert?)

(He's out like a light. Must be tired of making such lame jokes) he said crawling over the mess on his floor. He was a tarantula, and I was surprised he'd actually resisted the urge to go crawling over Marco's face and scare him to death.

And that seriously impressed me.

(Ha ha. See anything suspicious?)

(No) he sighed exasperatedly (Nothing for about the zillionth time)

(Sixth time. Not zillionth)

(How you going?) he asked, surprising me.

(Me? I'm cool. Just... try not to get squashed under all this junk) I said as I thought I heard Marco stir. But he was just moving in his sleep. I heard him mutter something, but I couldn't make sense of it.

(I won't. Trust me. Just take it easy, all right? I mean, you were nearly fried back there)

(Well thanks for reminding me!) I snapped suddenly, and I knew he'd back off. We were silent for a moment before I took off back out the window, heading for the one place I hadn't gone to all night.

I bonked on the window to get his attention, and for a moment there was nothing. Then the blind was pulled up, and narrowed eyes looked out at me. He looked doubtful.

(It's ok, it's just me) I assured him, and he opened the window to let me in.

"I wondered when you'd come here" Tobias whispered in my voice as I looked over at Phoebe's crib. She was sound asleep.

(How'd it go?) I asked as I hopped on the bed. He sat next to me, smiling.

"They bought it, but barely. I just keep forgetting how to do facial expressions, and your sister thought I was giving her the evil eye. I nearly got you grounded. Sorry"

(It's all right. Tina tries to get me grounded each chance she gets) I said as I became myself, walking over when I had legs to stroke Phoebe's hair. She was out like a light, and her face was full of such innocence.

"What about...?"

"Well..." he came over, scratching the back of his head "She got a bit restless before, but I held her... and it seemed to help a bit. You're, uh, instincts... helped"

"Feels funny to you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Well, don't worry, she'll be asleep for the rest of the night" I said as I walked back to the centre of the room, going back to owl. Tobias took that time to demorph and remorph, and he smiled at me when he was done.

(I'm sorry if this...)

"It's ok. It's been a good experience for me. Made me think what I might do when the war's over"

(Well, whatever you decide, I hope it ends with you being with Rachel)

"You can bet on it" he said smiling again, suddenly bending down and picking me up, then taking me over to the window.

"Just take it easy, I'll keep watching over her for tonight" he promised, putting me on the window sill gently. I spread my wings and tipped myself forward, flying back into the night.

(Thankyou Tobias. I'll come get you if there's any trouble) I promised him as I flapped up and out of the alleyway, and when I looked I saw him waving back at me.

Little did I know it wouldn't take long for our rat to take the bait.


	13. The rat strikes

**This chappie was written in a rush. I might change it. Tell me what you think and i'll decide, ok? Thankyou :)**

****

**Jade**

I managed to pull of the scout thing for about five full hours, and in the last hour, I took longer before I lifted off. I was getting very, _very_ tired. And not just as an owl. Being zapped is not like getting a jolt of energy. It's actually more draining than you think.

I checked Jake, who was sound asleep, then went over to Marco. I blew through the window. But I was too tired to stop properly, and landed head over little bird feet. I crashed into the mess on Marco's floor, landing on my back, probably with a broken wing as well.

(Okay, ow)

"What? Huh?" I heard Marco say as must have bolted up in his bed. I heard the springs in his bed groan, but I didn't see him until he leaned over the edge of the bed, looking down at me.

(It's just me. And may I say, that really, _really_ hurts when you do that) I said as I tried to right myself, a searing pain in my wing making me stumble a little as I did.

"What happened? Are you all right?" he whispered.

(She's fine. Just took a little owl tumble. And may I say, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen) Robert laughed as he came into view.

(Hey shut up!) I snapped, thinking it probably would've looked funny... if I hadn't been doing it. Marco got off his bed, careful not to squash Robert, and picked me up gently, putting me on the bed. Then he went and shut his window, closing the blinds as he did.

"Okay, all clear"

(For what?) I asked, even though I knew. I watched him walk over and turn on his bedside lamp, folding his arms and looking down at me.

(All right all right) I finally gave in, focusing my shattered mind on my human form. Very soon, I was just a girl sitting on a bed with daggy clothes. Robert came and perched himself right near my fingers. I pulled my hand away, suddenly feeling exhausted. Beyond exhausted. And I guess it showed.

"Maybe you should just take about half an hour or something" Marco suggested as he sat down on the other side of me. I blushed, not really meaning to.

"I'm fine. I can take it. Plus, I need to keep a constant watch on everyone, in case David decides to..."

(I'll take over for you. I can watch them just as easily as you can) Robert said, and as I turned to look down at him, he added (And if it gets me away from this snoring freakaziod, then I'd be glad to)

"Hey, I do not snore!" Marco protested, but in a low whisper. We were both whispering. After all, he wasn't alone in the house.

(Trust me, you do) he said, then to me (A few fly arounds, then I'll come back and let you take over, ok?)

"But what if..."

(No butts Jade. This is your plan, and if you go into battle like this, we'll never win) he said as I saw this spider body bloat, and the wing pattern of the barn owl replaced the disgusting hairs of the tarantula. I hated spiders.

Very soon, there was a barn owl sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

(Marco, please open the window for me. Jade, you stay out of sight for now) he instructed, and I placed myself out of sight beside the window as Marco opened the blinds then the window. Robert took flight, gliding easily out the window, and Marco shut it all again.

(Don't worry, I won't be long) he assured me (then you can be the leader again)

I wanted to tell him I was definitely no leader, but I knew by then he couldn't hear me. I could just imagine him flying out in the dead night air, those wings of his making almost no sound as he glided over paved streets and rooftops. Now, I was alone with Marco.

He smiled at me, and was about to make a joke, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Please, no more for now. I don't even have the energy to laugh right now" I said, walking over and collapsing on his desk chair. He frowned, but stayed silent and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I sighed, dropping my head in my hands and leaning my elbows on my knees. Seconds later I felt him kneel beside me.

"Take a few. I think you need it" he said.

"A few what? A few hours sleep?" I asked looking at him. Then I looked at the bed. I was tempting... but I couldn't...

"It's ok. I'll stay watch..."

"But I'm supposed to be protecting you, and besides, it's your bed, how do I know you won't..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"I won't. Look, we're in this together. All of us. The Animorphs, _and _you guys. Trust me. I can make jokes about it later"

"But, you... what about..."

"Hel-lo? I'm an Animorph remember? I can take care of myself"

By then I was too tired to argue, and let him lead me there, where he lay the blankets over me, and I drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...

_**------------------------------------break-------------------------------------------------**_

I was dreaming again. Fragments of things that had happened to me... things people said... people did.

Robert lifting me up off the ground by the shirt collar, snarling those four words that had nearly destroyed me. Amanda, when her mother had died. Those eyes going cold and dark...

Opening my eyes to see a monster over me, who later became the boy I'd named Ian....

(Jade, wake up!)

I bolted up, making the smallest gasping noise. I looked at the clock beside me. It read three am. I'd been asleep almost two hours.

"Jade, what is it?" Marco asked. He had been standing by the window, I saw, peeping out every now and then. He had the blind pulled back a little when he'd seen me bolt up.

"Open the window. Now" I said, going back to my place on the other side of the window. Marco did what I'd asked, and soon Robert blew through the window, landing on the bed.

"What is it?" I said tersely.

(You were right... only, he didn't go after who we thought he would. He's... he's gone after Cassie)

"What's happened? Is she all right?" I asked, but even as I said this I began to change. Beside me, on the other side of the window, Marco was doing the same.

(She's ok... for now. But... he's a golden eagle... in her room. And.... he has Amanda, Jade! He's threatening to chomp her down if Cassie doesn't go outside peacefully. Cassie's stalling him, for now. But we've got to hurry!)

(Get the others! You and Marco, go round up everyone. I don't care if you do it together or separate, just get them. I'm going after David) I said as I finished the change to barn owl. My heart was hammering. Amanda's life was in danger, and it was my fault!

We blew out the window, one at a time, and into the early morning air. Two barn owls, and a great horned owl.

Is this what happened when you were the leader? Is this how you felt?

(Jade, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known... you needed the rest...)

(I don't care what you think Robert! I made a mistake, and now I've got to save Cassie and Amanda!) I yelled in private thought-speak to him as we all keeled off in different directions, with me going straight towards Cassie's farm.

(You're only human...) were his final words before I was out of range of him. I sped on into the night, pumping my wings for all they were worth, hoping that when I got there it wasn't too late. It was my plan, and I'd stuffed up big time!

When I got there, I saw the whole scene. Cassie was beside her bed, braced in a defence position, looking down at the golden eagle who had a small cockroach in its mouth. Amanda. And she was screaming blue murder in my head.

"Let go of her, please" I heard Cassie beg when I'd gotten close enough.

(Only if you come outside with me) David mocked, lifting his head back, preparing to swallow the roach whole. And Cassie couldn't move any closer towards him.

"I... I can't. My parents would see me..."

(Are you sure you won't reconsider?)

(Cassie, it's me! Don't worry, the cavalry's here. Go along with him for now, I'll be there in a few seconds!)

"I.... all right. Just please, let go of her"

I saw David drop Amanda. By then I was close enough, and I dove in through the window, flaring and bringing my talons forward and into his back.

(Ahhhh!!!) He screamed, but he couldn't shake me off. I watched as Amanda skittered over to Cassie, who picked her up gently.

(Amanda, are you all right?!)

(I am, thanks to you! Oh god I thought I was going to die a roach... _oooohhhh_) she moaned in absolute horror. I guess it wasn't a good thought.

(Let go of me you stupid... aaahhhhh!!) he yelled as I dug my talons in deeper. It was the ultimate revenge.

(Cassie, Amanda! Meet me in the meadow when you can, all right?) I yelled as I let go of him, hopping out the window and nearly getting skewered by his beak as he chased after me. In the distance, I saw what looked like a flock of birds. But I knew it was the others. And I was glad.

(Who's that? Jake? Well come back little Jakey, I've got a little surprise for you) David cooed as he followed me. He was bigger, but the night belonged to the owl. And I'd also been a golden eagle, so I knew the strengths and weaknesses of that eagle.

But nothing was stopping him from gaining on me. And he was gaining, fast.

I was just hoping the others would get here before he got close to me. My plan was not to be alone when I did confront him. I needed to burst his bubble dramatically. I needed the others, but at this rate it might be too late...

(Nothing to say Jake? No words of wisdom from the oh-so-wise and wonderful leader? Oh well, guess it's better that way. Maybe it'll stop you from ordering Rachel to go after my family. You remember that Jake? You remember what your power hungry cousin said to me? No? Well, maybe I should jog your memory)

I turned my little owl head to look over my shoulder, and found he was a lot closer than I thought he'd be. Still, I powered on. I was almost there...

But I knew, even though I was still clinging to a small hope that I would, I knew I'd never get there in time. I'd stuffed up again, and now I was probably going to have to die for real, in a body that wasn't mine...


	14. The plan unfolds

**Ithiell **

I was watching Jake as he moved in his sleep, talking that sort of babble that humans usually talk when they're having a dream. I heard him say 'Cassie' a few times, and then something about a cave, but the rest was incomprehensible.

It was boring work. Watching through the compound eyes of a fly. Unlike the humans, Chanaibens could go without a weeks sleep if it was absolutely necessary. And I was glad. Watching Jade come in and out again, and taking longer as she did so, I knew she probably wouldn't make it much longer. And I was right. Soon, Robert blew through the window, talking like he wasn't happy about whichever job he got.

(Where's Jade?) I'd asked, watching as Jake rolled over in his sleep, and the sheets began to slip to the floor beside him.

(Believe it or not, she's asleep in Marco's bed. Humph! I bet he'll have about a million lame jokes about that when this is over)

(What, you mean...)

(No, not like that you dimwit! Alone)

(Well... that's good. Even a little sleep will help her) I'd said, then gave him a progress report, and he left. He came back about five more times, but other than that, it was boring. Even the equations I'd begun to solve in my head were not keeping away the boredom. Neither was thinking about Amanda.

So when word came, I was hardly expecting it.

A great horned owl had fluttered through the window, and Marco's panicked voice filled my head seconds later.

(Jake! Man, wake up! We've got problems!)

Jake bolted up, then turned to look down at the bird.

"Whoa?" his voice was sleep clogged, and came out raspy.

(That jerk's gone after Cassie! And Ithiell, I'm sorry to say bud, but he's got your girl!)

(My... Amanda?!) I buzzed down off the ceiling, landing right in front of the owl, watching as Jake removed his outer clothing. I began my change almost immediately.

(You got it man. He's threatening to eat her if Cassie doesn't come outside right away. Robert said she's stalling them, but not for long. Jade's gone off to help, and Robert went to get Rachel and Rtaia. That's all I know for now)

"Go get Tobias. We need everyone" Jake said just before his mouth disappeared and became the beak of another horned owl, and I completed my own change to barn owl.

(But... where's he?)

(Jade's apartment. He's covering for her) I said as I headed to and out the window, not waiting for the other two. Jake, now fully morphed, and Marco followed just behind.

(On it big guy) Marco said, and was off. Jake caught up to me, and soon we were joined by two barn owls and another great horned owl.

(That... that..._aaaarrrgghhh_!) Rachel screamed when we were in thought speak range. I couldn't say I didn't felt the same way.

(I know how you feel Rachel, but we've got to stick to the plan. It might work, and we might... well, if it comes down to it, we might not have to become killers)

(I'll kill him if he hurts her) she growled, but seemed to be trying to control her emotions. I could tell it was hard for her.

(If it all comes down to it, you may have to in the end) Rtaia said quietly.

(We need Ax) Rachel said.

(You're right. Ithiell? Rtaia? Any takers?)

(I will go) Rtaia said, and headed off into a section of the woods, splitting off quickly from our loosely formed group. The rest of us kept going.

Very soon, we saw Cassie's house, and up ahead...

(Hey, it's them!) Rachel cried as we watched an owl and a golden eagle flying away from the house, with the eagle gaining with every stroke.

(Yeah, but who's the owl?) I asked, having a bad feeling about it. Where was Cassie? Better yet, where was Amanda?

Then, to my relief, I noticed two more owls emerge from a window of the house.

(That other owl's gotta be Jade. Oh crap!) Rachel cried.

(Yeah, but we've got to get there before...)

(We're too slow! Dammit!) Robert screamed, surprising me. He usually didn't care about things like this. But for once, I didn't think twice about it.

I watched as the owl dodged just before the eagle tried to strike it, barely missing. The two other owls weren't far behind, but they could do nothing.

(We're not gonna make it! This plan's already going wrong... why didn't I see the...)

(Jade will stall. I know she will)

(And how is she supposed to do that? She's supposed to be _dead_ for heavens sake!) Rachel snapped, although she was less focused on wanting to kill David.

(Why did she go after Cassie? Why not me or Rachel? After all, we're the ones...)

(The heart. The centre) I suddenly said, feeling my wings weaken a little.

(What are you babbling on about?!) Robert snapped angrily.

(Look, where would you hit a wall or tree or something if you wanted to cause some real damage? Dead centre, am I right?)

(And Cassie's our... yeah, I think I get it now. Jake loves her... and cous, don't deny it... and I'm her best friend. Marco, Tobias and Ax...)

(You're right. They're connected to her too... somehow) Jake said as Marco and Tobias, a red-tailed hawk, joined our mottled band of birds.

(Jeez you guys, spread out! Anyone watching might get more than a little suspicious) Tobias said, sounding annoyed. But we separated anyway, just enough to mot look as suspicious, still keeping our eyes on the two birds up ahead. As soon as we reached Cassie's property we veered left, converging just behind what I hoped was Cassie and Amanda.

(You guys all right?) Jake asked when we were close enough.

(I think Amanda here is a little shaken up, but she's all right. Jade came just in time)

(Well that's our Jade. Always there to save the day) Robert said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

(I was nearly bird chow!) Amanda wailed in a message that was only heard by me.

(It's all right Amanda. We're here now) I said soothingly, wishing we were both human so I could hold her. To show her everything was all right...

(I know. But I nearly died as a roach. Guh-ross!)

(Hey, where'd they go?!) Rachel's voice brought us all back to the present. I looked ahead of us to see... nothing! They were gone!

(They're probably at the meadow, but... how's she gonna stall him? I mean, the plan was for _all_ of us to be there. And... she's dead according to him!)

(She'll find a way) Amanda said softly.

(Almost there... hang on Jade!) Jake called out to her.

(It's all right guys. I'm ok. Well, for now) Was her reply as we finally reached the meadow, one at a time, to land silently on the trees. I was the last to land, almost missing the branch as I saw the scene unfolding in front of me.

Jake... or what looked like Jake... stood with his arms folded, his deep brown eyes narrowed and looking at a lion that was no more than ten or twelve metres from him.

(Come on Big Jake, morph into that big tiger and we'll try a round two. What do you say?) It was David, and he was mocking the boy standing in front of him.

(Oh man, is that... oh! Oh that is not something I even want to think about!) Marco cried as he sat on the branch below me.

(It's Jade. Jade has become a mirror image of Jake) I said, fascinated with the way she just stared at him, giving him nothing.

(Uh, yeah. It's me. Sorry Jake. I'll make it up to you somehow...) Jade said, trailing off. Her facial expression stayed the same.

(Not willing to fight me. Fine, I'll just have to kill you where you stand) In not even a second, the lion had covered the distance between them. Jade/Jake hardly flinched.

"I thought you didn't kill humans David" Jade/Jake said, not moving even when the lion stopped centimetres from her/him. David was silent.

(Oh man! She's playing your part! You're supposed to...)

(Yeah, but I think she's doing a pretty good job of it so far) Jake said, and I think he was fascinated as well.

(I just hope she never, _ever_ becomes you again after this point. It's just too gross to see) Marco complained.

(I don't kill humans. At least not without a fair fight. And you... you're not making this very fair Jake)

"You killed my friend, and threatened to kill another. So _don't_ lecture me about playing fair David" Jade/Jake snarled a little, and David faltered.

(I killed a bird. That's all. And I would've killed the roach too, if...)

"Yeah, I know what your excuse is. You wanted to get Cassie. You wanted to teach me and Rachel what it was like to loose someone we loved"

(You took them away from me!) He suddenly screamed (You took away everything from me, and then expected to be pushed around by... by Rachel, and... and let Marco control me and tell me when I was out of line? And you Jake... you just put the final nail in my coffin! I can't have anything normal at all... and then you trap me as a rat! A _rat_!!)

"It was either that or kill you. And unlike you, we don't kill people"

(Wow, she's good) Cassie said from somewhere else in the trees.

(Yeah, sounds almost like you Jake) Rachel agreed.

(Oh don't say that! I don't want to think of my girlfriend like that!) Marco wailed.

(Hey, that's the first time you called her your girlfriend) Cassie pointed out.

(It is? I thought...)

(Focus people. _Please_) Jake sounded annoyed. We tuned back into the conversation between David and Jade/Jake.

(I didn't kill anyone! I killed a bird! That's all!) David was screaming, snarling at Jade/Jake. He backed up a little, looking like he was about to pounce. Jade/Jake hardly blinked, her/his eyes focused on David the lion the entire time.

"David, I think it's time you met someone" Jade/Jake said, then whistled a little. Thankfully, she was already in place, and stepped out of the shadows to stand beside Jade/Jake.

(What.... who are...)

"David, this is Amanda. She's the roach you tried to kill"

(Hey, what is this?! Another Animorph? You...)

"Think hard David. Where do you think Jade got her powers from? Did you think she was alone?"

(Wait a... but I...) He stuttered. But I saw, it was finally starting to click for him. That was my queue. I fluttered silently down from the trees, already beginning my change.

(Marco, I really hate to say it, but she _is_ good) Jake admitted as my arms and legs reformed, and I felt my glorious tail stretch out behind me.

The plan was to pick at David's brain. Defeat him by outthinking him and plucking at his morality. His ego could wait. His morals were the thing we could seriously use against him. And just by the fact that he didn't 'kill' humans, we knew he had some morals in there somewhere.

The first two times he'd attacked Jade, he wanted to force her to change so he could kill her in mid-change. After all that doesn't count as human, does it?

The first time hadn't worked, and the second time he'd gotten more than he'd bargained for. And now, he was about to get it again.

Jade/Jake whistled again, and I stepped out of the shadows to stand on the other side of her/him.

(What... what are you...?)

"My name is Ithiell. And I am a Chanaiben. A changeling... or, shape-shifter. Whichever you choose to call me" I said calmly, looking down at the lion, who had now backed up a few more steps.

"You killed my best friend" Amanda whispered from beside me.

(I didn't mean... I mean, it was just a bird! It wasn't a...)

"Shut up" Jade/Jake snapped, her eyes never leaving the growling lion.

(I will not... I...)

"Did you know Jade had a little sister? Two actually. And a brother? What do you think is gonna happen to them? Do you even care?" I asked.

"Jade did nothing to you. _Nothing_! And you kill her... you kill someone that didn't..." Amanda balled her hands into fists, glaring hard at David. I knew she was drawing on her real emotions then. Now, so was I.

(She... I didn't... she needed to be out of the way!) David cried desperately.

(It's working!) Rachel cried excitedly.

(It's not over yet. Things could still go wrong)

(It's all right. Me and Robert are ready) Cassie said.

(Good. Let's just hope we don't have to use you guys) Jake sighed.

But it was working. David was faltering, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he slipped entirely. Then we'd have him... for good.

**I know, i know! Not the best chappie, but i promise the next one will be better ( i hope!)**

**LittleMidget, i think you'll like the next chappie... it has an Ax/Rtaia moment... :P**

**Thankyou again and i'll try not to leave it too long!**


	15. Be humane

**Okay, this first bit's a bit sappy, but I thought it would go well. I dedicate it to you LittleMidget, since you like 'Ax' romances so much... ;)**

**Rtaia**

I broke off from the others, flying to where I knew the two fighters were. I had also gotten the news of Amanda and Cassie, and I too was worried. But I had been asked by Jake, the leader of the band of Animorphs, to get Aximili.

I landed when I was in the clearing, becoming myself as soon as I could. I checked in Anny's ship, where Anny herself was still going over her calculations, still fascinated with the blue and green planet called Earth.

She may or may not have known about us having the _Gbar_ sword in our possession, but she had not asked about it since before my friends had ventured into the cave. Perhaps she knew what we were planning. Perhaps not.

I left her to her instruments, venturing quickly over to the fighter. I typed in the digits, then placed my hand against the panel. The hatch of the ship began to slowly and silently open. When the hatch had hit the ground beside the fighter, I ventured forward.

"Aximili?"

FWAPP!!

WHAP!!

A tail blade raced out to greet me, and my own tail responded instantly, knocking it away from my face and curling around the base of the blade. By then, I was in a defence position; on my hands and feet, my tail arched over my head, My front end was against the ground, and my teeth were bared. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

(A... is that you, Rtaia?)

"Yes, it is I Aximili. What was the purpose of attempting to attack me?" I asked through my bared teeth. My ears had also folded themselves flat against my head. I must have looked extremely menacing at that moment. In seconds, the lights in the fighter illuminated the interior, and I finally saw Aximili. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were wide open. I myself was breathing quite rapidly.

(I... I am sorry. I was... having a nightmare) he looked embarrassed (I did not mean to fall asleep, but I did)

I let go of his tail, righting myself and standing to my full height, with Aximili still looking at me strangely.

"Do not worry, my friend. I too, have nightmares. They are... unpleasant" I said as I entered the fighter, looking for and spotting the rectangular box that held the sword.

(Is it... time?)

"Yes, it is"

(What shall we do with the sword?) His two main eyes followed me, while his other eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"It must be left in the fighter until we have a chance to destroy it" I said, turning to look at him, a warm feeling in my heart suddenly making me forget why it was that I had come.

_It is only **Umitte**, _I told myself, shaking off the feeling. _Umitte_ is a Chanaiben term for what humans call affection. Yes, I felt a slight affection for one who was like me. Not even Ithiell seemed to quell the loneliness in my heart. Ithiell was too human. He had been around them for too long. His _Minaj_ for the girl Amanda was what kept him on earth...

(Rtaia? Are you unwell?)

"No Aximili, it is nothing. Let us leave to help our friends" I told him, leading the way out of the fighter and shaking off thoughts of what humans seemed to refer to as 'love'. I shut and locked the hatch before turning back to Aximili. Again, that emotion filled my Chanaiben heart.

This was insanity! I was having _Umitte_ for someone that was not even Chanaiben! It was unthinkable! It was...

Like Ithiell and his 'love' for Amanda. It was ridiculous!

Aximili looked back at me, seeming to smile with his Andalite eyes. Intelligent eyes...

(Rtaia?)

"Yes?" I spoke this a little uncertainly.

(When you parted Earth on the Aerionna... you did not know this, but...)

"That when I placed my hand on your cheek, it was actually an Andalite kiss? Yes, I know now. Amanda and Jade explained this to me. I... I am sorry if I offended you"

(You did not) he replied, stepping forward and placing his own hand over my 'cheek'. Then he removed it almost immediately, seemingly embarrassed. I smiled.

"Aximili, now it is I that must tell you of what it means in my culture to press a hand on another's face"

(And that is?)

"It is our way of saying 'have hope, dear one'"

(Have hope) he echoed, seeming to like that concept.

"Yes. Now let us go to our friends. I believe they may be in need of us"

Moments later, we both lifted off the soft ground as owls, flying to our meeting point; the meadow.

_**-------------------------------------------Break-----------------------------------**_

When we reached our destination, I noticed that the plan had already started to unravel. Ithiell and Amanda were standing with the human boy named Jake, all of them looking at a lion. That lion seemed tense and irritable.

(I killed a bird! A bird!) I heard the lion, David, yell. To me, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than the three standing in front of him.

"You killed a human girl named Jade. She had a family. She had..."

(I didn't... I won't listen to this!) In seconds, he began to change back to his rat form. We all just watched.

(Prince Jake, we have arrived) Aximili said in private thought speak.

(Good. Get into position Ax. Rtaia, you wait in the trees for a moment) Was Jake's worried reply.

(Wait a moment... are you not...) I trailed off, looking down at him.

(Uh, slight glitch in the plan. Jade is actually playing me for now) he said sheepishly as we began our decent, with Aximili landing on the ground just past the tree line. I myself landed silently and swiftly on the branch of a tree, finally noticing the others.

(Ah, I see. And when it comes time for Jade to...)

(We might need you to do that) Jake said as we watched the rat named David begin to grow again. In moments, it was clear to me what he was becoming.

(It's Jade!)

(It's not Jade, it's David morphing Jade. Remember, she said he acquired her back in the tunnels) Jake reminded everyone calmly, not sounding really calm.

(Jade guessed he'd pull this trick) Rachel said, sounding a little worried.

(Yeah. And I hate when I'm right) Jade said, her facial expression staying just as it was.

"All right Jake. Since I killed your friend, you get to kill me. How's that?"

"You filthy, heartless..." Amanda started towards him, but Ithiell put out an arm to stop her.

(Amanda, don't loose it. I need you focused) Jade said to her, and she pulled back a little, nodding only very slightly.

David, who was now Jade, smiled at them. Jade herself, who was now playing the part of Jake, just kept staring.

What seemed like moments, but only a very few seconds passed by, and both sides just kept staring at one another.

"What?!" He screamed, and I saw he was beginning to become impatient "Why do you keep staring at me like that?!"

"You think you can take Jade's place, can't you? You're thinking of doing the same thing as you did with my cousin Saddler. Well I don't think it'll work this time David" Jade said levelly, and almost calmly. I admired her focus.

"What do you know about anything?! What do you know?!"

(Uh-oh. Jake, I think I just saw the problem in this plan...) Marco said quite suddenly.

(What?) Jake demanded.

(How is Rtaia gonna play the part of Jade if she's got her own part in this?)

(What do you mean?)

(Remember what Jade said we'd do if he morphed her? Remember that?)

(Oh...) Jake cursed, then he cursed some more, before he was calm again.

(No, it's my fault! I should've seen this! Oh god no! This isn't gonna work!) Jade cried in our heads, panicked now.

(No, it still can!) Marco cried.

(I can play you!) Tobias added.

(No... I'll do it...)

(But you have to... oh...) I believe Rachel finally understood what he meant.

(Marco...) Cassie trailed off.

(No, let Tobias do it. He's already got what...)

(You... _acquired _me? When... oh no....)

(Look, you've said so yourself Jake, I'm the biggest B.S artist around. Tobias might be good, but if he slips up, even just once, David will know)

(You acquired me when I was sleeping! No... you acquired me to _get_ me to sleep. That's it, isn't it?) Jade sounded shocked as well as betrayed.

(Yes, and... I'm sorry Jade, but we can talk about this later, ok? Right now we've got to focus)

(He's right Jade. But Marco, if you ever, _ever_ do that again I'll give you more than just a black eye) Jake replied, sounding angry. I could not blame him.

"I know more than you think I know" Jake/Jade said, still playing her part, although I saw the side of her mouth twitch only slightly.

"You don't know me?! You don't even care!!"

(I understand. I'm getting into position now) Marco replied dully.

(Rtaia, you too. Ok?)

(All right) I replied as I floated down from the trees to join Marco on the ground. I watched as he rocked up to his full height, still all owl. I changed my own height, then began to reform my arms and legs, as well as my tail and ears.

"David," Jake/Jade began, "If I didn't care, do you think I'd be standing here in front of you?"

"You're just trying to turn me into an insignificant little _nothlit _again, aren't you?!"

"No" Jake/Jade said. But I knew, this was partly a lie. I turned to Marco, watching as he smiled and began to morph again. His hair grew out, and his body reshaped to become that of Jade's. But it was not time for him yet. Nor was it mine.

We did what humans call kneeling down in the bushes, watching the scene between the four.

"Then what?! WHAT?!!"

"You killed my friend" Jake/Jade replied lamely.

(Oh man, what now?!) She cried in our heads, now afraid.

(It's all right Jade, stay calm) Cassie assured her.

(Ax? You ready?) Jake asked.

(Yes Prince Jake)

(Good, then go)

Ax erupted from the bushes on the other side of the meadow, startling David and making him jump back in shock as he joined Jade and the others.

(Prince Jake!) He said in open thought-speak (I am glad I have found you! I was afraid...) he trailed off to look at David.

"You _do_ want to kill me, don't you?! You call your little _pet _Andalite to come rescue you, and... and..."

"No, I didn't. I only came with two people. Ax found his own way here" Jade/Jake said, and inside our heads I heard (Oh man, I'm losing it!)

(Don't freak yet! Don't freak!) Jake cried.

(Come on Jade, you've made it this far) Cassie encouraged her (Don't give up yet)

_Yes, do not give up_, I added silently.

(All right... I'll try) I saw her take a deep breath, before continuing.

"We're not here to kill you. At least, not before you hear us out"

(Marco, get ready!)

"Hear you out? Hear you out?!" He screeched "That's it! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He ran at Jade/Jake, throwing his hands around her throat and knocking her down as he did. Then, he attempted to strangle her.

"Stop that!" Amanda screamed as Ithiell easily pulled David off her, wrapping his tail around David's legs, and his hands around his wrists, holding him there.

"Let go! Let go! LET GO!!" He screamed, trying to wriggle free, but Ithiell was stronger than David in his morph, and nothing he did could break Ithiell's grip.

"I told you David, we're not here to kill you. Not unless you want to be killed" Jade/Jake was recovering from her shock, playing a more believable role.

Then we saw David demorphing. He slipped out of Ithiell's grip, and Ithiell let him go, standing back beside Jade as she got back up.

David became a rat again, then ballooned back to being a lion.

(We've got him!)

(Marco, now!)

Marco, now Jade, walked calmly from the bushes, towards the others. My friends pretended to be shocked, but David was now truly afraid.

(But... but you're dead! She's dead!)

"I... I don't know..." Jade/Jake's eyes were wide as he and the other two stepped back, away from the approaching Marco. Away from the ghost.

He stood right in front of David, who was visibly shaking and cowering, crossing his arms and looking down stonily at the lion.

"You killed me David. You killed me" He snarled.

(You're dead!) he screamed.

"Yes, I am dead David. Because you thought that was the way. You killed me David"

(You can't be! You...)

"Did I deserve it David? Did I?"

(N... I needed to... I didn't want to!)

"Oh, I think you did David. And now I'm stuck in limbo for eternity. I can't cross over David. All because of _you_" He brought Jade's face close to the lions, almost touching.

(No! You're not real! You can't be! No! No! Noooo!) He ran, but Robert and Cassie, both wolves, stopped him. So he backed himself up into a tree and just stared in horror as the 'ghost' of Jade continued to walk towards him.

(No! Go away! I mean it! Go away!)

"And what are you gonna do David? Kill me?" He smiled cruelly, continuing to walk slowly towards David, taunting him.

(Jake! Oh god Jake, please help me! _Please!_) He tried to run away again, but Robert stopped him.

"What... what can I do?" Jade/Jake whispered.

(Rtaia, your turn) Jake said, and I stepped out of the bushes, walking slowly and carefully towards David, afraid he might turn on me.

"There is a way, David the human" I said softly, coming to stand beside him. Marco himself had stopped advancing.

(What? What is it?! Tell me?!) He suddenly cowered behind me, shaking. I turned to him, kneeling down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Morph yourself. Become a _nothlit_"

(But... but they'll find me! They'll catch me!)

"No, they will not. We can take you away from this place David. At least until the war is over. Will you accept?"

(They'll catch me) He replied weakly.

"The Yeerks, and the Animorphs, will not harm you. There is a race who will accommodate you, and treat you quite well. Will you accept?" I asked again.

(Do you promise?) He whimpered.

"I, Rtaia of the _Ipkla_ clan, promise you"

He seemed to be in shock for a few moments, but then his form changed, back to the rat, and then he became human again. As he did this, Ithiell and I stood in front of him, so that the others could get into their positions. Jade disappeared, and the real Jake replaced her, and Marco became himself again. Cassie and Rachel joined them, and Robert slunk back into the shadows, watching from a place I could not see.

"Then I agree. If I can be normal...and... safe.... then that's what I want"

"You will be safe. I can assure you, no Yeerk or Animorph has ever set foot on the Runchak home world" I said, taking his hands in mine, looking into his eyes. There was trust there. He trusted me. And this was good.

"We will wait two hours, then when we are sure you are... normal... we will take you to her ship" Ithiell said.

"Her?"

"Yes. A female Runchak who is happy to take you under her wing. She will keep you safe, and give you the friendship that you need" I replied softly, and he smiled and nodded, thanking me. Ithiell sat calmly beside him, continuing to talk to him as Jake motioned for all of us to follow him away from the meadow.

(I'll stay here Jake) Tobias said.

(Me too) Robert added.

We made our way to the fighter, where I retrieved and destroyed the sword with a weapon I had retrieved from Anny's ship, taking careful aim as I did. Jade landed beside us, as a barn owl, and quickly changed back to herself.

I watched as Marco attempted to walk over to her and talk to her. She put her hand up and shook her head.

"No. Just... stay away from me for now, all right? I... need to be alone for a while" She said, nodding at Jake, then looking meaningfully at Amanda, and walked off into the bushes. Alone.

"Oh man" Marco muttered, and Jake put a hand on his arm.

"Just give her some time. She'll cool off" Amanda assured him, looking at Cassie, then at me. I knew what my duty was now.

"Jake, I believe my services will be more useful in guarding and assuring the human named David" I said, turning to him. He looked at me, and nodded.

"Don't be alone though"

"I will not. Aximili?"

(Yes Rtaia?)

"Will you join me in helping to conclude this plan?"

(I... yes Rtaia. I would be honoured to)

**It's not over just yet! I promise! Next chappie; Jade recieves a visit from the Ellimist! Suspense! And more answers too! :P **

**LittleMidgett- Darn! That story was funny too!Neways, keep up the good work!**


	16. Finality

**Jade**

I felt sick inside. Although I knew Marco had tried to do the right thing, just the thought of him using my own form as a morph... and seeing it... I just felt sick.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the fact that I'd nearly blown my own plan, but I was suddenly feeling every emotion I possibly could at once. Fear, anger, hate... like I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time... like all I wanted to do was sit down and just let myself fall apart...

Part of me wanted Marco to be with me, but another part just made me feel like I hated him. I felt betrayed.

But in spite of all that I was feeling, I kept walking. Walking was helping clear my head, at least just a little. It was also keeping me from falling on the ground and just falling asleep where I landed.

I ran a hand back through my hair, giving it a quick tug, wanting to tear it all out, then deciding against it.

_Sleep will help_ I told myself silently. _Sleep will get rid of all your doubts and clear your head._

_**I don't want to sleep, not just yet. I need to sort this out, or I'll just keep having nightmares...**_

I debated with myself as I walked, feeling the cool grass beneath my feet, and the slight wind that had picked up during the last hour. It helped me realise I wasn't dead...

I wasn't dead! Hah! I'd beaten Crayak at his own game again!

That thought should have made me want to smile and laugh. Now all it did was make me want to bawl. I was just too emotional at that moment.

Then, before I could blink, I realised I wasn't walking in the woods anymore. Wait, was I even walking? No, I was floating. Floating in a dark void. Instinctively, I panicked.

_Uh-oh, am I dead? Did Crayak..._

"That's not fair! I'm not dead! David didn't kill me!" I yelled suddenly, tears now streaming down my cheeks. I'd had it.

All of a sudden, what looked like different coloured threads appeared. All going in different directions, all seeming to cross paths, some suddenly separating. Some seemed to emerge from no-where, whereas others seemed to disappear into the black void.

YOU HAVE DONE WELL JADE. BETTER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD.

"What? Who are you? Crayak?! I'm not dead! He didn't kill me!"

"No, you are not" The voice said again, not sounding like it was going to split my ear drums this time. And the voice... the voice was different.

"Who are you?" I asked again, determined and more than just a little angry.

"I am the Ellimist" All of a sudden, there was an old man standing in front of me. But something told me this was no man. This was something much, much bigger and older. And then I remembered the name.

"_You're_ the Ellimist!!" I cried out, nearly on the verge of passing out. This was just way too much to absorb in one day.

"Yes, I am the Ellimist. And the Crayak has tried to 'play dirty' as you would say. He was the one who conveniently relocated the Terinans from their doomed spacecraft above the planet to the tunnels you were in. He also stopped you from exiting the tunnel before David found you"

"He... that creep!"

He nodded at me, smiling almost.

"But you have triumphed over him again. You have saved the lives of you and your friends, as well as possibly the future of the human race"

"The... huh?"

"The future rests with your friends and the Animorphs" he pointed at the threads, and I suddenly understood.

"They're lifelines, aren't they? You..."

"Yes. And for this, I will show you a glimpse of what will be now that you have survived"

In seconds, it all changed. Now it looked like I was watching a T.V screen, or maybe in a theatre...

It was just images, flashes really. But one... one stayed on that screen for just a second too long. And in that second, the image itself was burned into my brain forever.

It was an image of a bunch of kids, about the same age as I was, standing around a large wooden table. Two I recognised immediately as aliens.

And there was another...a young woman, and for a second it thought it was me. But no, it couldn't be me. The face looked... looked...

Then it was all gone again, and the threads, and the Ellimist returned.

Then... then I knew who it was, and the thought made me sick. Too bad I didn't know if you could be sick in four dimensional space.

"That last image... it was... it was her, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it is. She is a human seer"

"A human... so that's why he wanted to kill me! He knew, either way..."

"Yes. It will be all right. What is, is what must be, now and in the future"

"But I... how could I have missed it!"

"It will be all right child. You know what must be done now" he said, and I looked up at him...

But he was gone, and now all I was looking at was a bunch of trees. I felt the cool grass beneath my feet, and the wind beginning to whip at my face.

I looked around, then turned and started fast-walking back to the others. I needed them... I needed Marco...

Funny how the future makes you terrified of the present.

_**--------------------------------------break--------------------------------------------------**_

Well, David became a human boy again. He kept his word and became a _nothlit_, and we kept ours. Anny accepted David, since it was like giving a human an actual dinosaur or something. She loved it. Rtaia had also explained to Anny what we had told David. And even though her race was extremely curious, she still understood what we were asking of her. She'd make sure the other Runchak knew it as well.

We'd also explained why we had to destroy the sword, and she surprised us by smiling and nodding. She knew about its power, and she hoped we'd do just that. I was glad, otherwise we could have had another war going.

Rtaia herself had volunteered to stay on the Earth for a little while. She said it would be good for her research in human behaviour, but I knew better. Her and Ax had a thing going. I knew very soon that they were both going to get the idea to try 'kissing' as humans. And Amanda, being Amanda, laughed at that. After all, she'd kissed an alien before.

Amanda, Ithiell and Rtaia came back to America on and off during the next two weeks, and I caught Ax and Rtaia talking more and more. The Animorphs and the four of us hung out in Cassie's barn or the woods to just talk some more. Amanda and Cassie became instant friends. I couldn't say I wasn't a little jealous.

Ithiell and Jake talked too, although a lot of it was about the Yeerks. I'd caught them talking about Cassie and Amanda a couple of times too. Although I'd never really tell them about it. It was funny just listening to those two talk.

As for Marco and me? Well, we didn't exactly 'smooth things over'. But I did fly into his room one night and we both just... talked. I didn't tell him about what I'd seen, or what it meant, but I told him about what the Ellimist told me. He'd swore and cursed under his breath, but other than that, it was just a whole lot of apologising from him. I'd forgiven him, but he'd need to rebuild the trust that was lost.

We all decided to 'accidentally' meet up at the food court one day. I was with Amanda and Rachel (and yeah, those two had hit it off well too) coming out of the Gap. I swear, I felt ridiculous. A black skirt that came to just above my knees, and a purple sort of halter top. No that I didn't like the clothes, it's just skirts weren't really my thing. Neither were high heels.

"Oh stop worrying. You look great!" Rachel cried patting my bare shoulder.

"Meowr!" Amanda added, laughing happily.

"Yeah, sure" I muttered, shaking my head but smiling afterwards.

We 'bumped into' Cassie just outside, where she favoured me with a sympathetic look, then we headed off to the food court.

We 'ran into' Jake and Marco, who both sort of gave me a once over (ok, maybe Marco gave me more than a once over) before we all headed to the food court. Ax and Tobias were already there, and Ax looked like he was trying to eat a paper plate. Tobias yanked it away from his mouth, and I finally saw he was gobbling the rest of some sort of food down.

"Hey guys, didn't expect you to be here" Jake said casually as we all grabbed some seats, pushing two tables together so we could sit together. I sat between Amanda and Marco, who gave me a slight smile. I smiled back, before turning back to the others.

"So, when are you going back home?" Cassie asked Amanda as Tobias and Rachel went to get us some food.

"Not until I've done some serious shopping here! You guys have the _maddest_ fashions here!" She cried excitedly, and she and I shared a look, and I smirked.

"In other words, never" I said, laughing a little.

"Well, she has to go home sometime" A voice said behind us and I turned to see Ithiell and Rtaia, both human, staring down at us.

"Yeah, but not for a while" she replied quickly, and Ithiell simply laughed. She got up and greeted him, and the two walked off together. Rtaia took her place, looking a little curiously at the plate that was half eaten on the table.

"Andalites can go a little crazy around food" Jake explained to her, sharing a look with Cassie, who was next to him.

"A little? A _little_?! Jake, my man, they go more than just a _little_ crazy around food" Marco countered, slipping his arm carefully, and cautiously, around my bare shoulders. I let him, feeling better when he did. I guess human touch was what I needed lately. To remind me I was still alive to the world.

"Yeah, you're right" Jake admitted, smirking at his friend, then at me. I smiled right back. This day felt too good to be angry or upset with anyone. After all, my homework was done, and I'd gotten at least seven solid hours of sleep the night before. And no nightmares, either.

"Ah, I see. Is human food... addictive, then?" Rtaia asked Ax, who was blushing beetroot red.

"Food is definitely addictive to him. So is oil and cigarette butts" Marco said, jabbing a thumb at Ax. Now he was really turning a funny shade of red.

"Ah. Human food is also... interesting to me as well" I think she was trying to make Ax feel better. Didn't seem to help.

Rachel and Tobias came back with a few burgers and a giant cinnamon bun, putting it in front of Ax. To my surprise, Rtaia leaned over and picked a small piece from the bun, putting it carefully in her mouth and chewing it. Then her eyes widened in surprise.

"This is... this is... what kind of food is this?!" She cried, looking exited.

"Is she acting?" Marco asked in my ear, and I shrugged, my arm snaking its way around his waist. He hardly flinched.

"It's called a cinnamon bun. Want one too?" Tobias asked, smirking at her. Ax looked amazed as well.

"Please!"

"All right, but don't let Ax eat my burger, ok? I've been having a craving for that all week" he said to all of us, and Jake nodded.

"Bird-boy has cravings?"

"I guess so"

Ax looked amazed as Rtaia took another small piece from his, eating it and glaring hungrily down at the rest of it.

"Oh my god, it's a girl version of Ax" Jake marvelled, and we all laughed.

"Yeah, and she's supposed to know better too" I added, smiling at Rtaia, who turned and looked at me, seemingly a little embarrassed. She'd had human food before, but I guess none of it involved sugar on a bun before. It was still amazing to watch.

Tobias soon came back, and we all sat and watched in awe as the two competed to see which one of them could finish theirs first. Needless to say, Rtaia won. Ax ended up choking on his halfway through.

"Man, I hope I never see that again. That just makes me sick" Rachel said, sticking her tongue out and making a face.

"I don't think I want my burger anymore" Cassie agreed.

"I'll have it!" Ax and Rtaia cried in unison.

We sat and talked for a while longer, before we all began to split up again. Rtaia and Ax went off with Tobias, and Cassie and Rachel went to find Amanda (Rachel to give her a makeover, and Cassie to try and save her). Jake pulled me aside for a moment before I left too, talking in low tones so Marco wouldn't hear.

"Look, I just want to say... well... you saved our butts back there. Big time"

"I'm guessing this is your way of thanking me?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks"

"Well, I don't think you should..."

"Look, I know it was nearly a mega disaster back there, but if it wasn't for your plan to begin with, we might have... well, we might have had to kill him"

"It was a stupid, desperate plan. I was tired, _electrocuted_, and panicked"

"I guess that's what works in war. Crazy spur of the moment plans"

I looked up at him curiously. He just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, the Crayaks's probably not finished with me... with either of us... yet, so..." I trailed off and shrugged back.

"Yeah, but for now, we won" We stood awkwardly for a few minutes, before I sighed and grabbed his arm gently, pulling him further away from Marco.

"Look, the Ellimist said..."

"I know what he told you. Amanda told Cassie, and Cassie told me" he added quickly, and I sighed again.

"Well, I didn't... I didn't tell her everything" I looked up, meeting his gaze, and told him about what I'd seen. The images... and the woman I'd seen. I explained what I thought of it, watching as his faced turned from curiosity to shock.

"You're... sure that's what you saw"

"Uh-huh. There's no other explanation for it" He turned away, thought for a moment, then turned back to me and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. But... I think... I mean, I guess that's good news, right?"

"I don't know. But it means there's still hope for the human race. And..."

"Yeah"

We fell silent, before Marco yelled out,

"Hey! You wouldn't be trying to steal my girl there, would you?!"

Jake and I looked at each other, and we both laughed.

"We'll watch each others backs, ok?"

"Sure" I said, then thought of something.

"Hey, I just had an idea"

"And that is...?"

"Let's go to the arcade"

"No. Really?"

"Yeah, but you guys better be prepared to get your butts whipped" I told him, unable to keep a smile from my face.

"You're on. Hey, Marco! We've just been challenged to a game!"

"I accept!" was his response, and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

The war wouldn't be over for a while, but I knew... while I was still young... I was going to enjoy every minute of being a kid. Every normal minute. Crayak would have to wait.

The Ellimist had shown me I had a lot more to do before I died.

And one of them was to teach these boys a lesson in humility.


End file.
